Days in the Hospital
by PawPrint-Writer
Summary: Young Lucy was just your average everyday six year old going to school, having lots of friends, having a family that loves her, and healthy as could be... But then she was diagnosed with a disease that is slowly killing her... Will she survive this and be able to live the rest of her life or is it time for a permanent nap? (T for Adult's Swearing)
1. Chapter 1: My Family and Friends

**Lucy's POV**

* * *

Hi! My name is Lucy Heartfilia!

I'm six years old and I live in Japan with my family!

I live with my Mom, Dad, and Cousin! My cousin lives with us because her family says they can't deal with her anymore whatever that means...

She looks a lot like me so I think we might be sisters instead of cousins!

Even though she can be mean sometimes she gives the best hugs! And don't tell her but sometimes I go get lost on purpose just to get a hug from her when she finally finds me.

 **'WHAT?!"**

She really does care about our family but she pretends that she doesn't most of the time.

Mom says that she's something called a Tsundere. But she isn't a Tsundere! She's my cousin!

I have another cousin too! She's really strange but she lives far away in a place called America so she doesn't come over a lot! I think her name's Michelle...

My Grandma and Grandpa live closer than Michelle. They live in Japan too! They come to visit a lot, but I always say that they look too young to be a Grandma and some reason, all that does is make Grandma smile and say "Thank you!".

I've never met Ashley's family. I don't think I ever will because Dad says that he hasn't heard from them since they dropped off Ashley.

Mom says that Ashley isn't my Cousin's real name, but I don't care. If Ashley says that "Ashley" is her real name then that's her real name!

My Dad is business man! He's really busy most of the time, but when he has free time he usually comes and plays with me! He was a big meanie though when I made that rice ball for him...But Ashley and Mom made him apologize then Ashley made him eat the rice ball! So yay!

My Mom is a very nice lady she's a astro... astron... she looks at stars! She tells me all about them and is the reason I like stars so much!

She puts bandages on my boo boo's and brings me to the park and takes care of me and and!

 **'Lucy remember what you learned in school... Comma's are important and they look like this ","... Try to use them, ok?'**

She's the best mom in the world and no one can say otherwise!

I think I've said all I can about my family... So I'll say things about my friends now!

I attend a school called Fiore!

There are lots of different rooms there like Pegasus Room,Mermaid Room, Scale Room, Cer... Cere... Dog Room, and Sabertooth room!

 **'You can't spell Cerberus but you can spell Sabertooth...'**

I'm part of Fairy Room! I have lots of friends in there!

Like Natsu, Erza, Gray, Levy-chan, Cana, Lisanna, Mira, Gajeel, Juvia, Wendy, and Romeo!

I'm friends with everyone in Fairy Room! Even Ma...Maka... Teacher!

He's old and small, but he's a great teacher! He makes learning fun and lets us all learn in our own ways!

He tells us a lot about stuff like how he has a Grandson in high school named Laxus! I wonder if he knows Ashley I think they could be good friends

Fairy Room gets in a lot of trouble with the principle because of all the play fighting that we do! But I think the principle just needs to learn what play fighting is. He also needs to learn that Gray being in his undies all the time is an accident. He can't help it!

I don't like the principle... I don't think anyone in Fairy Room does...

Erza tries to keep us from getting into trouble with the principle though... She can be really scary when she wants to be, but if I ask her very nicely she might share the cake she brought for lunch...

I think Mira might be a little too old for Fairy Room though... I think she's just there to encourage her little sister, Lisanna... She does seem like that kind of person and that kind of person is a good sister! Family stays together no matter what I think!

Natsu says he has a blue cat, but I don't believe him because I asked Dad and he says there's no such thing as a blue cat.

Gajeel likes to sing though he isn't good at it... He wants me to dress up as the Easter bunny every time he sings, but that bunny costume is too itchy!

Juvia calls me her 'Love Rival' for some reason and I don't know what that means. All I wanna be is friends with Juvia...

Levy-chan likes to read a lot and is always asking to read whatever I write when I'm bored...

Cana drinks juice and acts really strange. She says it's called playing drunk, but I don't know what 'drunk' is...

Lisanna is really nice. She knows a lot about animals and we're always playing together at recess...

Wendy is really little, but is always getting a band aid for us if we get hurt...

Romeo is really little too and wants to be just like Natsu which is cute!

Anyways I have to go now... Mom says it's bedtime and I have school tomorrow! So I'll see you later bye bye!

* * *

 **Review plz? ^w^**


	2. Chapter 2: Symptoms

**Lucy's POV**

* * *

"Hey. Lucy! Time to get up!" I woke up to my cousin's voice.

"I'm up, I'm up" I yawned and raised myself from my bed, rubbing my eyes.

"I can see that now. Come on, it's time to go eat breakfast." She told me. I followed my cousin downstairs to the kitchen and sat down in my chair at the dining table. My legs were hanging off the chair, just a few inches from the ground, as always.

"Good morning, Lucy... How'd you sleep?" asked Dad.

"I slept good, Dad! I dreamed about the stars!" I answered.

"It's dreamt, Lucy... Not dreamed..." He corrected.

"Why can't it be dreamed?" I asked, bringing my finger near my lips, thinking.

"Because 'dreamed' is not the proper grammar for that sentence." He answered.

"What is 'Grammar'?" I questioned, curiously.

"I'll explain later" He answered. Mom placed pancakes that were shaped as stars on my plate.

"Thank you, Mom!" I smiled, getting ready to dig in.

"Your very welcome, Lucy" She gave me a gentle and happy expression. She sat down in her chair and began to eat her pancakes.

"So Lucy, what are your plans for today?" asked Ashley.

"I'm gonna go to school and play with my friends!" I exclaimed.

"Again? You did that yesterday..." she pointed out.

"But, you go to that place called high school every day too... So, you're doing what you did yesterday..." I pouted. Ashley waited for a few seconds before looking at Mom...

"Did I just get told by a six year old?" she blinked her eyes in surprise.

"I believe you did, Ashley..." Dad answered, flipping through the newspaper.

"Wasn't talking to you Uncle Jude!" Her eyebrows tilted in frustration. She turn her head back to me and made a serious face.

"Well Lucy, if anyone bullies you there just send them to me I'll knock a b-" She started.

"Ahem!" Mom coughed, with her fist covering her mouth.

"I'll knock a bunny out..." Ashley finished, sweat dropping from her head.

"Please don't hurt a bunny!" I cried, having a single tear in my eye.

"It's a figure of speech, Lucy... She isn't gonna hurt a bunny..." Dad told me, now taking a sip of coffee.

"But, if she isn't gonna hurt a bunny, who's she gonna hurt?" I asked, innocently.

"She isn't going to hurt anyone right, Ashley?" asked Mom.

"Yeah sure whatever..." Ashley resumed to eat while taking out her phone to message her friends.

"Just finish your breakfast, Lucy." Mom told me, sipping a sup of tea.

"Ok!" I continued to put add syrup to my star shaped pancakes.

* * *

 **After Breakfast**

After eating my yummy breakfast, Mom went to clean up dishes and Dad went to go work on his business stuff.

"Ashley, can you go help Lucy get dressed, while I'm doing the dishes?" Mom stopped scrubbing a plate to look at Ashley for her response.

"Sure, Aunt Layla." Ashley put her phone back in her pocket and followed me to my room.

"Why are all of your clothes so... Cute?" She was rummaging through my clothes drawer.

"Isn't cute a good thing?" I tilted my eyebrows, innocently.

"Sometimes, but don't you wanna be cool like your cousin?" She laid out an outfit that would suit my taste.

"Not today..." I responded.

"Why not?" She put her hands on her hips with an eyebrow up.

"My friends might think I'm you, if I dress like you. They won't recognize me." I replied in a know-it-all tone.

"Fair enough." She shrugged and took a hold of my shirt, taking it off.

"Is it me or are you skinnier than normal?" She observed my stomach.

"I dunno." I replied with Ashley finished undressing me.

"Probably just my eyes playing tricks with me..." Ashley putting on my white and blue shirt on me.

* * *

 **5 Minutes Later**

Once I was all dressed, I grabbed my backpack and went downstairs with Ashley.

"Ready to go?" Mom was putting a jacket.

"Uh huh!" I hummed. Mom, Ashley, and I left the house and got into the car.

* * *

 **Ashley's School**

"Bye Aunt Layla, Lucy." Ashley said goodbye and closed the car door.

"Have a good day!" Mom waited till Ashley went inside her school. Once Ashley was inside, Mom started to drive to my school.

* * *

 **Fiore School Elementary**

"Bye Mom!" I gave Mom a kiss on the cheek and exited out of the car.

"Bye Lucy!" She smiled. I closed the car door and ran to Fairy Room. Once I opened the door, I was unusually out of breath.

"Oh, Lucy are you alright? You're usually not out of breath when you arrive" asked my Teacher.

"I'm ok, Teacher just off my game!" I replied with a smile.

"Do you even know what that means?" He asked with sweat coming down near his eyebrow.

"Nope!" I answered, still Teacher could explain, Natsu came over and grabbed my hand.

"There you are, Luce!" He gave me his usual toothy grin.

"Hi Natsu!" I greeted.

"You missed out on some great play fighting! Let's go play fight before the bell rings!" Natsu pulled me to the center of the classroom, where my friends were.

"Hi Erza! Hi Gray! Hi Lisanna! Hi Gajeel! Hi Juvia! Hi Wendy! Hi Romeo! Hi Levy-chan! Hi Mira! Hi Cana!" I greeted, somehow feeling exhausted.

"Hi Lucy/Lu-Chan/Love Rival/Bunny!" They greeted me with a smile.

"How's play fighting going?" I put my backpack on the rear of my chair.

"I beat, Natsu!" Gray smirked.

"You did not beat me!" Natsu argued, having a red aura around him.

"Oh really? Then, how do you explain you running to Lucy like a scaredy cat when you saw her?" He made a know-it-all face, having a blue aura around him as Natsu came close with an angry face.

"I wanted to go say hi to my friend!" Natsu's and Gray's forehead were now clonked together with their threatening face.

"Oh, Lucy there you are! Please protect me from Gray because he's too strong for me!" Gray mocked.

"Oh! It is on!" Natsu tackled Gray and they started play fighting. At least I think it was play fighting...

"Who wants to play fight with me?" I turned my back toward the my two friends. After asking that I was play fighting and having fun with Lisanna, at least until I realized something about me...

"Stop!" I put my hands up and scanned my body to see what's wrong.

"What's wrong?" Lisanna's face showed concern.

"I got boo boo's!" I presented my arms to my friends. My arms had dark purple bumps, that Mom called bruises... Each one was in a place that Lisanna hit me... And she didn't hit me hard!

"Oh... Those are bruises..." Wendy came up to us with her eyebrows in worry. Wendy put band aids on each of my bruises...

"Go sit down. You're not gonna play fight anymore today!" She ordered.

"Ok." I sat at my desk and pulled out a book called, "The Celestial Spirits!". It had many zodiac animals on the cover.

* * *

 **Dinner Time**

"So, Lucy... How was school?" Mom was cutting her steak.

"Weird stuff is happening..." I put a serious face on, eating my green beans.

"Like what?" Dad popped a spoonful of mash potatoes in his mouth.

"I was out of breath when I got to Fairy Room and that never happens!" I ate the last piece of meat off my plate.

"Anything else?" Mom had finished her plate.

"When I play fought with Lisanna, I got lots of those things called bruises and she didn't even hit me that hard!" I said, still chewing my food.

"Really?" Dad now looking at me with concern.

"Uh huh!"

"And that's not all! When I was helping her get dressed she looked skinnier than normal!" Ashley finally turned off her phone and payed attention to this. This made Mom and Dad look worried...

"Layla do you think-?" He made a worried face.

"No..it's not possible... Not my baby..." She looked down, unable to see her eyes.

"We at least need to go have her tested for it, just to be safe." Dad pulled out his phone.

"Alright... You make the appointment..." Mom nodded in agreement. Dad excused himself and made a call.

"Mom, what's going on?" I made an innocent face.

"Nothing Sweetie, just try to get some sleep tonight. Okay?" She made a reassuring smile.

"Okay." I said as Ashley went to her room. When bedtime came I just couldn't go to sleep... I just layed in my bed, staring at the ceiling wondering what was happening to me...

* * *

 **Review plz? ^w^**


	3. Chapter 3: The Test

**Lucy point of view**

A few days later Mom and Dad took me to that place called the hospital...

"Mom why do we have to be here? I don't like it here" I said.

"I know you don't Lucy... But we have to be here for something important..." she told me.

"What's important?" I asked.

"We need to get you tested for something" she answered.

"A test?! But I didn't have time to study!" I exclaimed.

"Not that kind of test, Lucy" said Dad.

"Then what kind of test is it?" I asked.

"A blood test" he answered.

"What's a blood test?" I asked.

"You'll find out soon enough" he answered.

"Ok?" I didn't understand.

I just kicked my feet back and forwards while waiting until a door opened...

"Heartfilia?" asked a nurse.

"Come on, Lucy that's us" said Mom.

I grabbed my Mom's hand and we went to a room...

"Sit right there, Lucy" said Dad.

"Why do I have to sit on the bed?" I asked.

"Because your the one getting tested and it's not a bed it's an examination table..." he answered.

"But it looks like a bed" I said.

"Just sit down, Lucy" said Mom.

I listened to Mom and sat down on the bed thing just as the Doctor came in...

"Hello everyone I'm Doctor Marvell and which one of you am I testing?" she asked.

"My Daughter, Lucy" answered Mom.

The doctor looked at me...

"You look like my friend Wendy" I told her.

"That's because I'm her mom, Grandine Marvell... It's nice to finally meet you, Lucy..." she said.

"It's nice to meet you too, Grandine!" I exclaimed happily.

She smiled before going over to a cabinet in a room... She looked in there for a few seconds before pulling some things out and coming back to me...

"Lucy may I see your arm?" she asked.

"Can't you see it from right there?" I asked.

"No I mean can you hold it out for me? Just like your pointing at something" she answered.

I pointed...

"Good" she said.

She held my arm as she wiped a spot with something wet...

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Just cleaning up the spot" she answered.

"Oh" I said.

Once she was done she pulled out something... Something I didn't like...

"No..." I said.

"Now Lucy" she started.

"No" I said again.

"Your gonna feel a little pinch, ok?" she continued.

"No!" I said again.

"On three... One... Two... Three!" she counted.

She hurt me with the needle...

"Ah!" I screamed.

After a few seconds she pulled the needle out of me and the plastic thing connected to it had some of my red stuff inside of it...

"Now that wasn't so bad was it?" she asked.

"It hurt and you took my red stuff!" I answered.

"Don't worry blood regenerates" she told me.

"Eh?" I asked.

"It comes back" she answered.

"Oh!" I exclaimed understanding.

She put a bandaid on me and then looked at my parents...

"I'll be back in an hour with the results of the test" she told them.

"Wouldn't getting the results of a blood test take a day and not an hour?" asked Dad.

"Usually yes... But I've been looking at blood for so long that all I need is a microscope and a book on diseases to do a blood test..." she answered.

"Really? That's quite impressive" said Mom.

"It's a gift now if you'll excuse me" she responded.

She left after that...

"How long is an hour?" I asked.

Mom just handed me a book she took out of her purse... It was called Harry Potter...

"Read this, Lucy it will help pass the time" she told me.

"Yay! Reading!" I cheered.

I read the book and I was having fun until the door opened again when I was at the last chapter...

"Ok I'm sorry it took longer than an hour" she apologised.

"It was longer than an hour?" I thought.

"I just had to do more tests because I just can't believe it" she continued.

"It's not possible... Not my baby!" said Mom.

"I'm sorry Miss Heartfilia" she said...

With the next words that Grandine said... I didn't understand but I knew I didn't like it...

"But Lucy has Leukemia"

* * *

 **Review plz?**


	4. Chapter 4: Driving Home

**Lucy point of view**

I didn't know what Leukemia was but on the way home Mom just couldn't stop crying for some reason...

"Mom... Why are you crying?" I asked.

"Because... You have... Leukemia..." she answered between sniffs.

"But I don't understand what's so bad about it..." I responded.

"Lucy do you know what Cancer is?" asked Dad.

"It's a constellation in the sky, right?" I asked.

"Yes... But there's another thing called Cancer as well..." he answered.

"Really? What is it?" I asked.

"It's a disease that starts in the bone marrow and sends your bodys white blood cell production rate into overdrive to try to get rid of the cancer... Eventually your white blood cells become so focused on the cancer that even a simple cold can kill you if you last long enough to make it to that point... There is treatment for it... It's called Chemotherapy but it's very expensive..." he explained.

I was quiet for a few seconds...

"What?" I asked.

"It's a disease that can kill you, Lucy" he answered.

I was quiet for a few seconds again...

"WHAT?!" I screamed.

"Lucy please don't scream while I'm driving!" scolded Dad.

"I'm sorry Dad but what's gonna happen?! Am I gonna be ok?! Am I gonna live?!" I cried.

"Lucy your gonna be fine... I'm a business man and a very successful one at that... We have enough money to pay for Chemotherapy..." he told me.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes your gonna be fine" he answered.

"Phew..." I sighed.

"Now things you can't do while you have cancer... No play fighting, no going outside, no doing anything that might get you sick, no ignoring us, and your cousin does not know what's best for you... Understood?" he asked.

"Uh huh" I answered.

"Good now take a nap will wake you up when we get home" he told me.

"Ok" I responded.

I closed my eyes and just leaned against the car door going to sleep...

"Everything's gonna be ok" I thought.

I went to sleep...

* * *

 **Jude point of view**

You are such a liar, Jude!

You don't know if your daughter is gonna live!

She could die tomorrow!

Hell! For all you know she could be dead in the backseat right now!

And sure you have enough money to pay for Chemotherapy right now!

But what about later?!

Will you have enough money then?!

Just what on earth is your plan for when you don't have enough money to pay for your own Daughter's treatment?!

Are you just gonna let her die?!

No she's not gonna die because her own dad couldn't pay for her treatment anymore!

You just have to work much, much harder!

Work in every free moment you have!

And when she's finally healthy again take a well deserved break and just be happy that things are back to normal now!

Then when your fully rested you just take a vacation and spend time with your family!

Yes that's a perfect plan!

Layla might yell at you every once in a while for not spending time with your family but do not yell back at her!

Just explain calmly!

...

Ok calm down, Jude...

Stop yelling at yourself in your head...

...

Wait who's Layla calling?

* * *

 **Ashley point of view**

I had just gotten home from high school when I got a call on my cellphone...

"Ugh I literally just stepped through the fucking door" I swore.

When Lucy wasn't around I just swore because that way she wouldn't end up swearing too...

"Well better answer the thing" I said.

I pulled my cellphone out of my pocket and answered it...

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello Ashley... It's your Aunt Layla..." she answered.

"Aunt Layla why do you sound like you've been crying?" I asked.

"Well we just left the hospital... We know what's wrong with Lucy now..." she answered.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked.

"Your cousin has Leukemia" she answered.

I was dead silent just flat out in shock...

"Ashley? Are you there?" she asked.

A few seconds passed before I finally spoke...

"Please tell me your fucking joking because this is not funny!" I exclaimed.

"I'm not joking, Ashley... Lucy has Leukemia..." she told me.

"FUCK! WHY DID THIS FUCKING HAVE TO HAPPEN TO HER?!" I screamed in anger.

Before my Aunt could respond I just threw my cellphone across the room... It hit the wall and I'm pretty sure it broke...

"DAMMIT! JUST WHY?! SHE'S TOO YOUNG FOR THIS BULLSHIT!" I screamed in anger.

I was truly angry that my cousin who was just six years old had to deal with this bullshit Leukemia... But man I got in so much troubke from Uncle Jude when he found out I broke my phone... But I didn't care... All I cared about is whether or not my cousin was gonna be ok...

* * *

 **Review plz?**


	5. Chapter 5: Last Day at Home

**Lucy point of view**

It was I think a few days later when Mom told me something...

"Ok Lucy... Today is your last day at home until your Leukemia is gone..." she told me.

"Huh? Where am I going?" I asked.

"After today you'll be going to a hospital that specializes in dealing with cancer of all types" she answered.

"But why do I have to leave? I wanna stay home..." I responded.

"Lucy it's what's best for you right now so please don't make a fuss about it" she said.

"Yes Mom" I said back.

"Good... Now today me and Ashley are gonna make sure you have a perfect day before you have to leave home..." she said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes" she answered.

"Yay! Thank you, Mom!" I exclaimed happily.

She smiled and patted my head...

"Your welcome now go find your cousin, Ashley... She's waiting for you..." she told me.

"Ok!" I said.

With that I ran off to go find my cousin, Ashley but since I wasn't allowed to go outside I didn't...

"Ashley! Where are you?!" I called.

"I'm in my room!" she called back.

I ran to Ashley's room and went inside...

"Hey Lucy" she said hello.

"Hi Ashley!" I said hello back.

"So what do you wanna do today, Lucy?" she asked.

"I wanna watch Fairy Tail and see what happens to Luke and Na... Nat..." I said.

"Take your time saying it, Lucy I'll wait" she told me.

"Nat... Natsumi!" I finally said it.

"Good job and sure let's watch Fairy Tail" she said.

She followed me to the living room where we watched Fairy Tail...

"Why does Natsumi act so much like your friend, Natsu?" she asked.

"I dunno... Maybe their related?" I asked.

"You can't be related to a character that doesn't exist, Lucy" she answred.

"Oh right..." I said.

"Plus I think you'd act like Luke when you get- Hello woman in her underwear!" she suddenly said.

"Hahahaha! Graya is so funny!" I laughed.

Ashley immediately shut it off...

"Aw! But it was getting good!" I exclaimed.

"Your not watching something that has a woman in her underwear in it!" she responded.

She took my hand in hers and began to lead me somewhere...

"Let's just go do something else" she said.

"Ok" I pouted.

She took me up to her room...

"I've always wondered what you'd look like in my old clothes so" she started.

"I get to try on your old clothes?" I asked.

"Bingo" she answered.

"Yay!" I said happily.

She looked through her closet before taking out some old clothes...

"Time for a little dress up" she said.

She dressed me up in all of her old clothes...

"Wow! You look just like me in my old clothes! If I didn't know any better I'd say you we're me!" she exclaimed.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes!" she answered.

"Aw thanks!" I thanked her.

"No problem! Now what do you wanna do now?" she asked.

"Let's play hide and seek!" I answered.

"Ok then you hide and I'll count to twenty before coming to find you" she told me.

She began to count and I ran off to go hide... She couldn't find me because I was hiding underneath my bed the one place she didn't look... Eventually though after hours of playing with my cousin...

"Dinner time!" Mom called.

"Coming!" I called back.

I ran to the kitchen and sat down in my chair...

"I'm here!" I exclaimed.

"I can see that now dig in. I made your favourite" she told me.

"Yay!" I exclaimed happily.

After dinner I played with my cousin some more until it was time to go to bed...

"This was a great day..." I thought.

I had a smile on my face...

"But it's too bad that I have to leave home for a while..." I thought.

I closed my eyes...

"Just try not to think about it... Have good dreams, Lucy!" I thought.

After thinking that I went to sleep not looking forward to tomorrow...

* * *

 **Review plz?**


	6. Chapter 6: The Hospital

**Lucy point of view**

The next day we went drove to the hospital that was gonna be my new home for a while...

"Why the long face, Lucy?" asked Ashley who was sitting next to me in the backseat.

"I don't wanna go away from home" I answered.

"You won't be gone long, Lucy..." said Mom.

"Really?" I asked.

"You'll be coming home before you know it and will come visit you everyday so you won't be lonely" she answered.

"Yay!" I exclaimed happily.

After a while I began to scratch at the thing that my parents made me wear on my face...

"Lucy stop scratching at that!" commanded Dad.

"Why? It's so itchy!" I said.

"Lucy it's to lower the chance of you getting sick... So just wear it for us, ok?" asked Mom.

"Yes Mom" I sighed.

I stopped scratching at the thing on my face and after a while we got to the hospital...

"Ok we're here..." said Dad.

"Yeah we can see that Uncle Jude" said Ashley.

We all got out of the car and went inside the hospital... I grabbed Ashley's hand...

"What's up Lucy?" she asked.

"I don't like it here" I answered.

"Don't worry, Lucy everything's gonna be fine" she told me.

"Promise?" I asked.

"Swear" she answered.

I just kept my hand in Ashley's as we we're taken to a hospital room by a nurse...

"Ok Mister and Miss Heartfilia this is where your daughter will be staying throughout the duration of her treatment" said the nurse.

"Thank you" thanked Mom and Dad.

The Nurse left us alone...

"Well Lucy what do you think of your new room?" asked Ashley.

I looked around... There was a bed, a window, a picture on the wall, hospital stuff, a few chairs, and a cabinet...

"I guess it's nice" I answered.

"Well how about we make it feel a bit more like home?" asked Dad.

"How are we gonna do that?" I asked.

"Ashley if you would" he said.

"Yeah sure... I'll be right back..." she responded.

I let go of Ashley's hand and she ran out of the room... She returned after a while with two bags...

"I'm back" she said.

"What's in those bags, Ashley?" I asked curiously.

She put both of them down...

"See for yourself" she answered.

I opened up the bags...

"How'd my stuff get in here?" I asked.

"There was a reason you woke up on the couch, Lucy... It was so we could surprise you by having some of your stuff to make the hospital room feel more like home..." answered Mom.

"You did that for me?" I asked.

"Yes" answered Dad.

"Aw thank you!" I exclaimed happily.

"Your welcome now Ashley could you take, Lucy to go get changed into a hospital gown while me and your Uncle make the hospital room like home?" she asked.

"Sure" answered Ashley.

Ashley took me to the bathroom and changed me into a hospital gown...

"My butt's hanging out of this" I said.

"I can see that... What to cover you up with though?" she asked.

She noticed the thing that spits out paper towels...

"Ah ha" she said.

She took the paper towels and wrapped them around my butt to hide it...

"There we go... All better..." she said.

She grabbed my hand and I held onto the paper towels to keep them from falling...

"You look pretty cool in that, Lucy" she said.

"Thanks" I thanked.

When we got back to the hospital room...

"So what do you think, Lucy?" asked Mom.

The bed's white blankets was now my pink comforter from home, all my books we're in the cabinet, the picture in the frame was changed to a picture of me and my friends, and there was another picture too... It was a family picture...

"Looks more like home now" I answered.

"Good... Now get into bed..." said Dad.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just get into bed, Lucy and then you can take off the medical mask..." he answered.

I got into bed and this bed was weird... There was plastic railing on the sides, it was like a V instead of flat, and there we're wheels on the bottom of it for some reason...

"Why is the bed like this?" I asked.

"So you can sit up, not fall off when you sleep, and so they can get you somewhere fast if they need to" explained Dad.

"Oh... Can I take this thing off my face now?" I asked.

"Yes" answered Dad.

I took off this thing...

"Much better!" I exclaimed happily.

"I'm sorry to cut this short, Lucy but I have to go" said Dad.

"Why?" I asked.

"Work... Now goodbye, Lucy..." he said goodbye.

He left after that causing Mom to sigh...

"I swear lately he is always working" sighed Mom.

"He's probably just trying to have enough money to ensure that, Lucy is gonna survive this Leukemia" said Ashley.

"Probably" responded Mom.

After that me, Mom, and Ashley spent the rest of the day just talking and reading until they had to go... But they promised that they'll be back tomorrow...

* * *

 **Review plz?**


	7. Chapter 7: Cards

**Lucy point of view**

I've been here for a few weeks now... I really don't like it...

"You ok, Lucy?" asked Ashley who had just got here.

"No" I answered.

"Why not?" she asked.

"My hair is falling out, I'm getting skinnier every day, the only time I can leave this room is when I go to treatment, and it's just really boring" I answered.

"Well just try to put up with it, alright?" she asked.

"Ok" I answered.

She walked over and sat down on the edge of my hospital bed...

"So your little friends dropped by the house today" she said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah... They asked me to give you something when I visited you next..." she answered.

"How did they know I was sick?" I asked.

"Aunt Layla had to call the princibel to tell him that you wouldn't be coming to school for a while... Guess he told your friends..." she answered.

"Oh" I said.

"Anyways ready to see your present?" she asked.

"Uh huh" I said.

She got up and left... She came back a few seconds later with a big white card that had crayon drawings on it...

"Here you go" she said.

She gave it to me...

"They made this for me?" I asked.

On the front there was a crayon drawing of me and all of my friends...

"Yeah now read what they all wrote on the inside... They even got kids from other rooms to write on the card..." she told me.

I opened the card and there we're lots of words each one written in a different color...

"Go on read it, Lucy" said Ashley.

I began to read this card out loud...

 _Come back soon and will play fight together!_

 _-Natsu_

 _I would much rather play fight with you but I guess Natsu will have to do for now_

 _-Gray_

 _Come back soon, Lucy and we'll eat some cake together_

 _-Erza_

 _Do you need band aids? Mom says your sick and bad stuff needs band aids_

 _-Wendy_

 _Let's play drunk when you all better!_

 _-Cana_

 _Get better fast I need you to dress up as the easter bunny for when I sing!_

 _-Gajeel_

 _You may be my Love Rival but even you don't deserve to be sick_

 _-Juvia_

 _Lu-chan! Be sure to keep reading! The books will give you power!_

 _-Levy_

 _My sister is worrying a lot about you, Lucy... If you end up dying I'm gonna make you wish that you never died..._

 _-Mira_

 _I'll be your nurse, Lucy! All I need to do is find out where you are then I'll take care of you!_

 _-Lisanna_

 _If I'm Natsu and Wendy is my you... Does that mean Wendy's sick too?!_

 _-Romeo_

 _You should get well soon... The sickness might damage your beauty... Oh wait... I forgot that your beauty can't be hurt..._

 _-Hibiki_

 _I don't care if you get better or not... It doesn't matter to me..._

 _-Ren_

 _You'll get through this! I know you will! Because your sickness is no match for your beauty!_

 _-Eve_

 _Your a strong girl so you'll be ok we know you will!_

 _-Mermaid Room_

 _Be wild! That will get you better!_

 _-Cerberus Room_

 _Get better fast or will make you spin really fast on the merry go round as punishment!_

 _-Scale Room_

 _Why am I singing this when I've hardly talked to you?_

 _-Sting_

 _You'll be ok..._

 _-Rogue_

 _Too bad we never got to meet I would've liked to have your knowledge on stars in my head... Perhaps I'll visit you in the hospital..._

 _-Rufus_

 _Aren't you that girl that always dresses as the easter bunny for that Gajeel person? If you are do that for me too!_

 _-Orga_

 _Legend says that when a person dies they become a star in the sky... Don't die please! It's not time to be a star!_

 _-Yukino_

 _Knock, knock... Who's there? No one! Because you died at the end of this joke!_

 _-Minerva_

I frowned at the last one...

"She's a meanie" I said.

"She's more of a bi-... Biscuit in my opinion" responded Ashley.

"Biscuit?" I asked.

"Don't ask... Now I have another card for you... I made my friends in high school sign it..." she answered.

"Really?" I asked.

She took a smaller paper card out of her pocket...

"Here" she answered.

She gave it to me and I opened it and read what was inside of it...

 _So your blondie's little cousin and one of my gramp's students? Try not to die... I don't need a sobbing blonde mess in my hands..._

 _-Laxus_

 _I wish you luck in surviving your Leukemia_

 _-Freed_

 _Judging by the way your cousin describes you remind me of a cheerleader... Get well soon cheerleader!_

 _-Bixlow_

 _Why am I doing this again? Oh right your cousin is making me... Get well soon I guess..._

 _-Evergreen_

 _BE A MAN!_

 _-Elfman_

"Huh... I don't remember asking Elfman to sign this card..." said Ashley.

"But it's still really sweet!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah I guess your right" she said.

Some hair fell off of my head...

"Wow... You are going bald..." she said.

"Don't rub it in!" I exclaimed.

"If only there was something I could do about that" she said.

She looked at my head for a few seconds...

"Oh I forgot to tell you! We got a call yesterday! Grandma and Grandpa are coming to visit!" she told me.

"Yay!" I exclaimed happily.

"It will take them a while to get here though because the road that they drive to visit us is going through matinence" she told me.

"Matinence?" I asked.

"It means their either fixing it of making it better" she answered.

"Oh" I said.

"So what do you think about today, Lucy? Did you have a gooc day?" she asked.

"Yeah!" I answered.

Some more hair fell off...

"A little worse now" I said.

Ashley just chuckled... I got a card from my friends, a card from Ashley's friends and someone named Elfman, and our grandparents we're on the way... My hair was falling out but I was having a good day...

* * *

 **Review plz?**


	8. Chapter 8: Field Trip

**Lucy point of view**

It was another day in the hospital... I was reading Dr. Seuss...

"Why are their so many rhymes in this book?" I wondered.

Some more of my hair was gone and I was much more skinny and pale right now too...

"I don't get it..." I thought.

I heard the door to my hospital room open and I looked...

"Hi Mom, Hi Ashley" I said hi.

"Hello Lucy how do you feel?" asked Mom.

"I feel sick" I answered.

"Are you gonna throw up?" she asked.

"N- Ulp!" I gagged.

Mom looked around before Ashley ran away and came back with a plastic bowl...

"Throw up into this!" she commanded.

I did as she said and threw up into the plastic bowl...

"Thank you for getting that for her" thanked Mom.

"No problem aunt Layla" said Ashley.

Ashley left the room to probably go clean the bowl...

"Why'd I throw up?" I asked.

"Well Lucy that is a side effect of your chemeotherapy" she answered.

Mom sat down in a chair...

"What other side effects do I have to deal with?" I asked.

"Well there's vommiting like you just experienced, possible mucle head or stomach pains, hair loss, diarreha, being unable to go to the bathroom, suddenly being exhausted aka fatigued, loss of appetite, and sores in the mouth and throat" she answered.

"That's scary... How do you know about all of this Mom?" I asked.

"I looked up Chemeotherapy online the day you started losing your hair" she answered.

"Oh..." I said.

Ashley came back with a bigger plastic bowl...

"If you ever feel like your gonna throw up..." she started.

She gave me the bigger plastic bowl...

"Do it in this..." she finished.

"Ok" I said.

Ashley sat down too and Mom got a call on her phone that she answered...

"Hello? ... What is it? ... You want to what? ... Well I think that's a great idea... When are they gonna be here? ... Alright I guess I'll see them soon then... Nice talking to you too..." she talked to the person.

She hung up...

"Who was that, Mom?" I asked.

"It was princibel... He wanted to have your class go on a field trip to the hospital so they can have a learning experience and visit you at the same time..." she answered.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really" she answered.

"Yay! I can't wait for them to get here!" I exclaimed happily.

* * *

 **Nobody point of view**

Makarov was currently teaching his class...

"Now kids six plus six is?" he asked.

"Tweleve" they chorused.

"And eleven plus eleven?" he asked.

"Twenty two" they chorused.

"And ninety nine times five" he asked.

"Four hundred ninety five" answered Levy.

"Very good students" he said.

There was a beep and an announcement was made over the intercom system...

"Attention Fairy Room... Today you will be going on an unexpected field trip to a special kind of hospital as a learning experience... Mister Dreyer as the teacher you will be taking them to there via school bus... But remember to bring them back before school is over and their parents come to pick them up... That is all..." announced the princibel.

The intercom gave off another beep before it went silent...

"Well... I guess we're taking a field trip to the special hospital..." said Makarov.

"Woo hoo!" cheered Natsu.

"But where's the special hospital?" asked Erza.

"I'll go ask the princibel" answered Makarov.

Makarov left the classroom and asked the princibel what the special hospital was then he came back...

"Ok kids let's go" he said.

All the kids lined up and followed Makarov onto a school bus...

"Ok is everyone ready to go?" he asked.

"Yes/Yeah" said all the students.

Makarov was about to drive off when he heard knocking on the school bus doors...

"Huh?" he asked.

He looked to see six students from Sabertooth Room at the school bus door which Makarov opened...

"What is it?" he asked.

"We're coming on this field trip" said Minerva.

"But what about your teacher?" he asked.

"We put sleeping medicine in his drink... He's out like a light!" answered Sting.

Makarov just stared for a few seconds before sighing...

"Get on the bus" he told them.

The six kids got on the bus and took a seat...

"Ok now let's go" he said.

Makarov drove the school bus to the special hospital...

"Ok everyone line up and follow me off the bus to our learning experience" he told them.

Everyone lined up with the Sabertooth kids doing it reluctantly... Then they all followed Makarov into the hospital...

* * *

 **Lucy point of view**

"BLEEEEEH!" I threw up.

Mom was rubbing my back as I threw up into the plastic bowl...

"Need a mint, Lucy?" she asked.

I was done throwing up...

"No I'm ok" I answered.

"You sure? Your breath probably smells really bad" she said.

"I don't care" I answered.

Mom left to go clean up the bowl and after a while...

"Luce?"

I looked...

"Natsu!" I said happily. "And everyone too!"

All my friends rushed over and gave me a big group hug after climbing onto my hospital bed...

"And hi kids I don't know" I said hello.

Six kids we're standing around the hospital room...

"We're sabertooth kids and don't you forget it!"

"Oh! Your the ones who wrote on that card?" I asked.

"Yeah..."

"Well nice to meet you! I hope we can be friends!" I said happily.

All my friends let go of me...

"Wow Luce your going bald!" exclaimed Natsu.

I covered my head in embarrassment...

"Natsu be nice!" commanded Erza.

Erza hit Natsu on the head and Lisanna took my arms off my head...

"Don't worry Lucy you look great!" reassured Lisanna.

"I do?" I asked.

"Yeah!" she answered.

"Aw thank you, Lisanna!" I thanked her.

I gave her a big hug and she gave me one back...

* * *

 **Sting point of view**

You know... That white haired fairy girl is pretty cute as much as I'd hate to admit it...

I wonder if she'd be my... What's that thing called again? Girlfriend? I think it's girlfriend so I'll stick with that...

She probably wouldn't seeing as she probably wouldn't be into me...

But that blondie and her seem to be pretty close friends judging by the way their hugging each other right now...

So what if I pretend to like that Blondie and get her to be my girlfriend...

Then when she dies from whatever weird sick she has I act all sad then the white haired fairy girl comforts me then I get her to be my girlfriend...

Yes perfect plan Sting perfect!

Nothing about this could go wrong! It's so perfect!

Now on the bus ride back from school I ask one of them for a phone number... Doesn't look like she has one but maybe that girl sitting in the chair that looks just like the Blondie has one that one of these Fairy's know...

That way you can talk to the Blondie through the phone and get this plan into action...

Soon that white haired fairy girl will be my girlfriend...

* * *

 **Review plz?**


	9. Chapter 9: His Girlfriend

**Lucy point of view**

A few days later it was nighttime...

"Is it time to go to bed?" I wondered.

There was no clock in here plus Mom wasn't here to tell me when to go to sleep...

"I really can't tell" I continued.

I sat there wondering for a few seconds before hearing a voice in the doorway...

"Hey Lucy!"

I looked to see my cousin in the doorway...

"Guess who's staying the night?" she asked.

"You?" I asked.

"Yeah!" she answered.

She came inside my hospital room and put down a sleeping bag on the floor...

"How did you get here? You can't drive" I told her.

"I know... I walked just like those other times I came to visit you..." she responded.

"I always thought Mom drove you here" I said.

"No way..." she responded. "Anyways do you know a Sting?"

"I think he's that kid from Sabertooth Room...Why?" I asked.

"He wanted my phone number so he could talk to you..." she answered.

Ashley handed me her phone...

"But I thought your phone was broken?" I asked.

"It was but when it broke I made Evergreen give me her old one" she answered.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because she had a new one and her old one was just lying in a drawer in her bedroom..." she answered.

"Oh..." I said.

"Anyways Lucy I'm gonna head to get us something to eat... You want something?" she asked.

"Strawberry Milkshake, please" I answered.

"Alright see you later... Feel free to call that Sting kid while I'm gone..." she told me.

She left the hospital room and I tried to call Sting...

"Which number is Sting?" I asked.

I kept looking at the numbers...

"I'm just gonna try calling everyone until I find Sting" I said.

I called every number and after I think it was eight phone numbers I finally got Sting...

"Hello?" he asked.

"Sting?" I answered.

"Hey! It's you I was wondering when you would call!" he exclaimed.

"Why did you want to talk to me? We hardly ever talk..." I told him.

"I know but I think your really cute" he said.

I blushed...

"I-I am?" I stuttered.

"Yeah" he answered.

"Even though I'm going bald?" I asked.

"Uh huh..." he answered.

"Well... Thanks..." I thanked him.

"No problem... Do you wanna be my girlfriend?" he asked.

"What's a girlfriend?" I asked back.

"A girlfriend is someone who loves you, stays with no matter what happens, cares about you, and you'll eventually get married to" he answered.

"Oh..." I said.

"So do you wanna be my girlfriend?" he asked

"But I don't love you... If a girlfriend is someone who loves you... I can't be yours because I don't love you..." I answered.

"Couldn't we just replace love with like... You like me right?" he asked.

"I guess... You seem like a nice boy even if you are from Sabertooth Room..." I answered.

"Then will be my girlfriend even though you only like me?" he asked.

I thought about it for a few seconds...

"Ok!" I answered happily.

"Great! I gotta go now I'll talk to you more tomorrow, ok?" he asked.

"Ok! See you tomorrow!" I answered happily.

Sting hung up and I put the phone down with a big smile on my face...

"I have a something! I have a something! I'm someones girlfriend and I don't know what he is to me!" I said happily.

After a few minutes Ashley came back into the hospital room...

"I'm back" she told me.

Ashley gave me my strawberry milkshake before sitting down and taking a bite out of the thing I think is called a bagel...

"So what'd I miss?" she asked.

"Didn't Mom say to not talk with your mouth full?" I asked back.

"Just tell me what I missed, Lucy" she answered.

"Ok... Sting asked me to be his girlfriend" I told her.

"What'd you say back?" she asked.

"I said yes! I'm Sting's girlfriend now!" I answered happily.

Ashley began choking on her bagel thing but she coughed it out after a few seconds...

"YOU SAID WHAT?!" she yelled in shock.

After explaining to her she calmed down a bit and we talked until we got tired and went to sleep...

* * *

 **Nobody point of view**

Two days later two people walked into the hospital and went up to a nurse...

"Excuse me miss..."

"Yes?" asked the nurse.

"Do you know where we can find a Lucy Heartfilia's room?"

"Of course but I have to ask who you are first... We can't just let two people go visit a little girls hospital room without knowing who they are..." she answered.

"Oh that's no problem at all"

"So who are you two?" asked the nurse.

"We're Lucy's Grandfather and Grandmother..."

* * *

 **Review plz?**


	10. Chapter 10: Grandma and Grandpa

**Lucy point of view**

No one was here today...

"It's really boring when no one's here... Plus Sting doesn't wanna talk today... If he did he would've called..." I thought.

Ashley leaves her phone here for me on days when she doesn't need it so I can talk to Sting or my other friends if they call as they do have my Cousin's phone number so they can call and talk to me...

"Maybe if I take a nap I'll be less bored..." I thought.

I laid down and closed my eyes going to take a nap but after a few seconds I heard...

"Lucy? Are you alive?"

I recognised that voice and I opened my eyes...

"Uh huh..." I answered.

"Good"

I sat up and smiled...

"Hi Grandma Mavis! Hi Grandpa Zeref!" I greeted them happily.

It was my Grandma Mavis and Grandpa Zeref... They we're finally here!

"Hello Lucy" greeted Grandpa Zeref.

"I still say you look too young to be a Grandma and Grandpa" I told them.

"That's very kind of you to say, Lucy!" said Grandma Mavis.

Grandma Mavis came over to my bed and lifted herself up onto the edge...

"But you should speak for yourself! You don't look young enough to be my Grandchild!" she told me.

She put her hand on top of my head...

"Your going bald after all!" she pointed out.

"Mavis!" scolded Grandpa Zeref.

I covered my head with my arms in embarrassment...

"What?" she asked.

"I think you just hurt, Lucy's feelings by pointing out that she was going bald" he answered.

"I did?" she asked.

"Yes" he answered.

Grandma Mavis gave me a hug...

"Oh Lucy! I'm sorry!" she apologised.

I hugged her back...

"It's ok Grandma Mavis but please don't say I'm going bald again" I said back.

"I won't I promise!" she promised.

She let go of me and Grandpa Zeref sat down in a chair...

"So how long until you have to go home?" I asked.

"We're staying until your Leukemia is gone" answered Grandpa Zeref.

"But what if it's never gone? What if it kills me?" I asked.

"Don't think like that! Your gonna be fine and back to your old self in no time!" reassured Grandma Mavis.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Your Grandmother has a hunch for these sort of things, Lucy" answered Grandpa Zeref.

"She does?" I asked.

"Yeah! Your a strong girl, Lucy so you'll get through this no problem!" answered Grandma Mavis.

"Yay!" I cheered.

After that everyone just sort of sat in silence for a few seconds...

"So where are you guys gonna stay?" I asked.

"With your family at your house" answered Grandpa Zeref.

"Mind if I borrow your room?" asked Grandma Mavis.

"Only for Grandma Mavis! No boys allowed in my room!" I answered.

Grandma Mavis looked at Grandpa Zeref...

"You heard her, Zeref. Guess your sleeping on the couch!" she joked.

"There is a guest room which was made for us both to stay in you know" he pointed out.

"I know!" responded Grandma Mavis.

Grandpa Zeref sighed before talking...

"I believe I'll have to do two things while I'm there... Keep you from sleeping in Lucy's room and give that man I call a son in law a lecture about not spending time with his Daughter..." he said.

"Good luck with both of those! You can't keep me away from Lucy's room and that mans head is thick as a rock!" responded Grandma Mavis.

"Then I'll just lock her door from the inside so you can't get inside and give him lecture after lecture until he finally hears me" he told her.

"Now you got it! Try your best and never give up!" she cheered.

"Right... Anyways Lucy how do you feel?" he asked.

"I feel ok right now! I havn't experienced exhaustion or that thing called muscle pains yet but I have experienced losing my hair and vommiting" I answered.

"Do you feel nauseous right now?" he asked.

"Nope!" I answered.

"That's good that means you aren't gonna vomit" he responded.

"Yay..." I said.

"What's with the half hearted yay, Lucy?" asked Grandma Mavis.

I yawned.

"I don't know why but suddenly I'm really tired like I didn't go to bed last night" I answered.

"Looks like your experiencing exhaustion for the first time" responded Grandpa Zeref.

"I don't like it" I said tiredly.

"I can tell you don't but I think it's time for a nap" he told me.

"Will you be here when I wake back up?" I asked.

"Will try to be but we have to go to your house so your parents can know that we're here" answered Grandpa Zeref.

I laid down again...

"Ok... Goodnight Grandma Mavis... Goodnight Grandpa Zeref..." I said goodnight.

"Goodnight, Lucy" they both said.

I closed my eyes and I could feel Grandma Mavis kiss me on the forehead before her and Grandpa Zeref's footsteps walked out of my hospital room...

"Goodnight to you too, Sting... I love you..." I thought.

With that I went to sleep...

* * *

 **I don't care! I ship Mavis x Zeref! I don't care!**

 **Anyways...**

 **Review plz?**


	11. Chapter 11: New Hair

**Lisanna point of view**

Today I was walking down the sidewalk with my friends after our parents had finally let us go outside by ourselves... Wendy couldn't come because when we went to her house her Mom said that Wendy was napping...

"Where are we going, Lisanna?" asked Cana.

"Guys remember how Lucy looked when we went to visit her last?" I asked back.

"Yes she was skinny, pale, and had almost no hair" answered Erza.

"Well I'm sick and tired of people saying that she's bald and embarrassing her!" I exclaimed.

"But what can we do about that?" asked Juvia.

"Let's donate our hair to make a wig!" I answered.

"I'd do that for Lu-chan..." said Levy.

"I would too... Let's do this..." said Mira.

We all went inside of a hair salon then went up to the counter...

"Excuse me" I got the lady's attention.

"Huh? Oh hello! What can I do for you?" she asked.

"Do you guys make wigs here?" I asked.

"We do not but we could... Why do you ask?" she asked.

"Our friend has that thing called Leukemia and she's losing all her hair so we wanna give her our hair" I answered.

"Aw! That's so sweet! What kind of wig do you little cuties wanna make for your friend?" she asked.

All of us looked at eachother...

"What should we make?" I asked.

"Let's give her long hair like she had before but make it even longer" answered Cana.

"Juvia thinks Love Rival deserves it because even though she tries to steal Gray-sama from Juvia she's a good friend" agreed Juvia.

We all agreed on really long and we turned back to the lady at the counter...

"We wanna make a really long wig with our hair!" I told her.

"Ok come with me and I'll get you ready to have your hair cut to make a wig" she said.

"Don't we have to pay to get our hair cut?" asked Erza.

"It's on the house" she answered.

"Woo!" cheered Cana.

We we're all taken to get our hair cut...

* * *

Once we we're done we all had short hair and waiting for the wig to be made...

"You guys look good with short hair" I told them.

"Juvia thanks you" thanked Juvia.

"I don't think me and Levy could give a lot of hair because we already have short hair" I said.

"Me, Erza, and Mira had long hair so we probably had enough" responded Cana.

"I really hope so... Lu-chan deserves some hair..." said Levy.

We all waited and the lady came back with a really long wig that was made up of all of our hair...

"Ok here you go" she said.

We took it from her...

"Now what do you say?" she asked.

"Thank you lady!" we all thanked her.

She smiled at us...

"No problem... Now you go give that wig to your friend, ok? I'm sure she'll love it" she said.

We all left the hair salon with the wig in hand...

"Time to go give Lucy some hair!" I said happily.

With that we all headed to the hospital to go see, Lucy and give her some hair...

* * *

 **Lucy point of view**

"So this is your boyfriend, Lucy?" asked Grandpa Zeref.

Grandma Mavis, Grandpa Zeref, and Sting we're here today... Sting was on my hospital bed with me...

"Uh huh! And I love him because that's what a girlfriend does! Do you love me Sting?" I asked.

"Yeah" he answered.

"Yay!" I cheered happily.

I kissed Sting on the cheek but he rubbed it off... Guess I have lip cooties...

"Ah young love! It's so adorable!" said Grandma Mavis.

"Fair warning, Sting... If you ever hurt Lucy it's not me you have to worry about... It's Ashley..." warned Grandpa Zeref.

"What will she do?" asked Sting.

"I do not know but it will most likeky be very painful as that girl is very protective of, Lucy" answered Grandpa Zeref.

"Anyways Sting tell us about yourself!" said Grandma Mavis.

Sting did that but after a while...

"hi Lucy!"

I looked to see all my girl friends had just come into my hospital room...

"Hi Lisanna! Hi Erza! Hi Cana! Hi Juvia! Hi Levy! Hi Mira!" I said hi to all of them. "Where's Wendy?"

"She was taking a nap so she couldn't come" answered Erza.

"But we have a present for you!" Cana told me.

"Really? Let me see!" I was excited.

"Close your eyes" commanded Mira.

I closed my eyes and after a few seconds...

"Oh this is just so sweet!" exclaimed Grandma Mavis.

I felt something be put on my head...

"Love Rival can open her eyes now" said Juvia.

I opened my eyes and looked at what was on my head...

"I have... Hair?" I asked.

"Do you like it?" asked Levy back.

It was a bunch of different colors like blue, brown, red, and white... This was my friends hair...

"I love it!" I cheered." Thank you so much!"

"No problem, Lucy!" responded Lisanna.

"Group hug!" I exclaimed.

They we're more than willing to climb onto my bed and give me a group hug...

"So what do you think of your girlfriend now Sting? She looks pretty good, huh?" asked Grandma Mavis.

"Yeah sure whatever" he answered.

I didn't care if Sting thought I looked good or bad... I was just so happy to have hair again along with great friends!

* * *

 **Review plz? ^w^**


	12. Chapter 12: My Cousin's Friends

**Lucy point of view**

A few days later I was alone in this hospital room again...

"It's so great to have hair again!" I thought happily.

I was really happy about having hair again even if it wasn't my hair...

"It feels great even though it can come off at anytime" I thought.

After a few minutes of enjoying having hair I heard someone's voice...

"Hey kid"

I looked at my doorway to see a teenager there...

"Do you know where I can find a blonde girl with cancer?"

"What's her name?" I asked.

"I think her names like Lucy or something"

"Lucy's my name!" I exclaimed.

"But your not blonde"

I pulled off my hair...

"It's a wig! I lost all my hair due to that thing called Chemo..." I told him.

I put my hair back on...

"Oh... So your Ashley's cousin, huh?"

"Yeah... Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Laxus Dreyer, kid... All your cousin does at school is worry about you so my friends and I decided to come see you..."

"Why?" I asked.

"Kid if you can make the blondie turn into a worry wart your one person that I without a doubt have to meet... Hell the girl didn't even worry about me when I shattered my leg..." he answered

"Where's your friends?" I asked.

"We split up to go looking for you... They'll get to this room sooner or later..." he answered.

Laxus came inside my hospital room and sat in one of the chairs...

"So what makes you so special kid?" he asked.

"I dunno... My cousin has just always been protective of me I think..." I answered.

"That's weird... You two are almost identical and the bigger one is protective of you..." he said.

"How is that weird?" I asked.

"Because I know your cousin's real first name and the odds of it are astro fu- I mean freaking nomical..." he answered.

"What is her real first name?" I asked.

"She told me to not tell you" he answered.

"Come on! Please?" I asked.

"No way... I like having unbroken arms..." he answered.

"She said she'd break your arms?" I was surprised.

"Yeah... Your cousin is that kind of person..." he answered.

"Huh..." I was surprised.

Three people walked by the hospital room before turning around and coming inside...

"There you are, Laxus-sama!"

"Why are you in here?"

"I found the kid..." he answered.

The three looked at me...

"Nice wig"

"Thanks!" I thanked.

"Anyways you guys shut up and introduce yourselves" commanded Laxus.

"Wait! I wanna see if I can guess!" I told them.

"Ok... Go ahead, kid..." said Laxus.

I pointed at the one with brown hair...

"Evergreen?" I asked.

"Yes that's me" she answered.

I pointed at the one with the weird thing over his eyes...

"Freed?" I asked.

"Nah cheerleader! I'm Bixlow!" he answered.

I pointed at the one with green hair...

"Then that makes you Freed?" I asked.

"That's right... My name is Freed Justine..." he answered.

I put my hand down and all of them took a seat...

"Two out of three... Not half bad cheerleader!" said Bixlow.

"So tell us something about yourself" said Evergreen.

"I have a boyfriend!" I exclaimed.

They we're silent for a few seconds... Guess Ashley didn't tell them...

"How can you have a boyfriend when your six years old?" asked Freed.

"His name is Sting and he says he likes me!" I answered.

"There's a difference between love and like, Lucy" said Evergreen.

"There is?" I asked.

"Yes... Love is something you feel towards someone you wanna kiss and hug and stuff like that... Like is something to describe a friend..." explained Freed.

"But I do love, Sting!" I told him.

"Puppy love" said Evergreen.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing" she answered.

"Let's just forget she ever said that she has a boyfriend and just hang out" said Laxus.

"Sounds good" responded Bixlow.

"Yes Laxus-sama!" agreed Freed.

"Alright" agreed Evergreen.

* * *

When evening time came around...

"It was nice to meet you, Lucy" said Laxus.

"Yeah your pretty cool for a kid with cancer!" exclaimed Bixlow.

"Aw thanks!" I thanked.

"No problem" said Evergreen.

"We have to go now but will see you later" Freed told me.

"Bye!" I said cheerfully.

"Bye" they all said.

With that they all left leaving me by myself in this room...

* * *

 **Laxus point of view**

On the way home...

"I have to admit that the kid is a good kid" I said.

"I agree with you Laxus-sama" agreed Freed.

"She really is like a cheerleader being so cheerful" said Bixlow.

"She's kind of cute to be honest" admitted Evergreen.

All of us we're silent for a few feet...

"If that Sting kid ever breaks her heart we're kicking his scrawny little ass... Any objections?" I asked.

"None" they all said...

"Good" I responded...

* * *

 **Review plz? ^w^**


	13. Chapter 13: Busted!

**Sting point of view**

After my Mom dropped me off at school I headed towards my class...

"Why won't the blondie just die already?" I thought.

I was late to class and even though my Mom cared I didn't...

"I mean seriously that weird disease she has should have sent her on the fast track to a coffin days ago... Stupid slow killing disease!" I thought.

I saw Lisanna coming out of the girls bathroom... I learnt her name while I was visiting the blondie...

"Ah screw it I don't wanna wait anymore... I'm gonna get Lisanna to be my girlfriend now..." I thought.

I walked over to her...

"Hi Lisanna" I said hi.

"Oh hi, Sting... How was visiting, Lucy in the hospital?" she asked.

"It was nice... Her Grandparents we're there man we're they weird..." I answered.

"No way, Sting! Lucy's grandparents are really cool" she responded.

"That's what you think... But enough about, Lucy... I wanna tell you something..." I told her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"If I could rearrange the alphabet I'd put the letter u and the letter i together" I answered.

"Eh?" she didn't understand.

"If you we're a booger I'd pick you first" I told her.

"Ewwww! That's gross!" she exclaimed.

"When I look at the sun your all I see because my world orbits around yours" I told her.

"Wait... Why are you saying these things?" she asked.

"I think their called pick up lines... You use them on girls to get them to like you..." I answered.

"Are you gonna use them on, Lucy? Because you need more practice if your gonna" she responded.

"I'm not gonna use them on, Lucy" I told her.

"Why not? She likes you a lot and she'd like it if you said those things to her" she pointed out.

"Because..." I started.

 **"Fair warning, Sting... If you ever hurt, Lucy... It's not me you have to worry about... It's Ashley..."**

I remembered what Lucy's grandfather had said to me a few days ago and decided not to say it because Lisanna might tell someone who will tell Ashley or even go to Ashley herself...

"Nevermind..." I told her.

"Uh... Ok?" she didn't understand. "I'm gonna leave now..."

Lisanna began to head back to her classroom...

"Stupid blondie... Why won't you just die already so I can have Lisanna as my girlfriend?" I muttered.

Lisanna stopped...

"What did you just say?" she asked.

"I didn't say anything" I answered.

"No I heard you say something mean about my friend... So what'd you say?" she asked.

I didn't say anything so Lisanna got in my face...

"WHAT'D YOU SAY?!" she yelled.

I decided to just rip it off fast like a band aid and deal with the punishment later...

"I want the blondie to die! There I said it!" I exclaimed.

Lisanna took a few steps back looking shocked...

"Why do you want your girlfriend to die? Don't you like her?" she asked.

"No! I don't! I only was her boyfriend so when she finally died-!" I answered.

She looked angry again...

"What? I could be your girlfriend?! Well no way! Because Sting!" she yelled. "I HATE YOU!"

After yelling that at me she ran off to most likely go to her class...

"Great..." I sighed.

I went to my class which was nearby... Rogue was on the other side of the door...

"What?" I asked.

Rogue only shook his head and went to his seat...

* * *

 **Lisanna point of view**

After school I ran as fast as I possibly could to Lucy's house...

"I told everyone I could at school now I gotta tell her!" I thought.

Once I got there I banged on the door as hard as I could with my fists...

"Ashley! Ashley! Ashley!" I yelled loudly.

Lucy's mom answered the door...

"What's wrong, Lisanna?" she asked.

"I gotta tell Ashley something important!" I answered.

"Say no more... She's in the living room..." she told me.

She let me inside and I ran for the living room...

"Ashley!" I yelled.

"Geez kid! Scream any louder and people in china will hear you!" she told me.

"I'm sorry but I gotta tell you something important!" I responded.

"What?" she asked.

I told her everything...

"I'M GONNA KICK THAT BLONDE KIDS SCRAWNY LITTLE ASS!" she yelled in anger.

Ashley got up...

"Oh no you don't Ashley! You are not going to hurt a little kid!" Lucy's mom stopped her.

"But-!" Ashley tried to say.

"No Ashley! Karma will come around and bite him soon enough... Until then you will not hurt that boy and do not tell Lucy anything about this or you will be grounded for a year..." she threatened.

"ARGH!" yelled Ashley in anger.

"That goes for you as well, Lisanna because I'm going to call your parents" she told me.

Ashley crossed her arms and sat down looking angry... I did the same but pouted... Now my friend is gonna be tricked by a meanie who doesn't even like her back! What am I gonna do?

* * *

 **Review plz?**


	14. Chapter 14: A Plan and Threat

**Ashley point of view**

I was so pissed off at that little fucker that I could barely do the right things throughout the day...

"Ashley what is one thousand divided by five?" asked the teacher.

"Fuck off!" I yelled angrily.

"Excuse me?!" the teacher was angry at my words.

I realized what I had said...

"Sorry... I mean the answer is two hundred..." I answered.

"Oh... Well you are right..." I told her.

The teacher went back to teaching us math and Evergreen turned her head towards me from her desk...

"What's wrong with you?" she mouthed.

"I'll tell you after class" I mouthed back.

"Why not now?" she mouthed.

"Uh hello? Do you not see the teacher that is gonna go off on us if we start up a conversation right now?" I mouthed.

"Oh right... Talk to you-" she mouthed.

"Evergreen and Ashley! Stop mouthing words to each other and pay attention!" the teacher caught us.

We both just turned our heads back to her lesson and listened to her ramble on and on about math...

"I swear if Aunt Layla hadn't forbid me from beating that mother fuckers scrawny little ass he'd be on the fast track to the emergency room and I'd probably be in the back of a police car..." I thought.

After class I immediately went to go to my friends...

"What's with you, Blondie? You hardly ever swear at teachers" asked Laxus.

"I know... It's just that mother fucking kid that my cousin considers her boyfriend..." I answered.

"What'd he do to the cheerleader?" asked Bixlow.

"Turns out the little bastard doesn't even love or like, Lucy... He was just with her so that if she died he could cry on her friend's shoulder and get her to be his girlfriend..." I answered.

There we're a few seconds before I saw all of my friends eyes darken out of anger...

"So he didn't even like her but be was dating her?" asked Evergreen.

"I just said that..." I answered.

"What a little shit... We gotta go get revenge on this fuck because her little friends aren't gonna do what we're gonna do..." said Laxus.

"One problem" I started.

"And what's that problem?" asked Freed.

"The fact that my Aunt says that if I touch that little shit I'm grounded for a year" I finished.

"Well... Your Aunt isn't our aunt... We can get away with beating up that little fucker..." Laxus pointed out.

He was right...

"Your right about that but we have to come up with a plan so no one will think it's you" I said.

"Simple... We wait until, Sting tells Lucy the truth during the next field trip to the hospital... But before they go we sneak into the bus and disabls the secruity camera's they have by breaking them... Without a doubt to avoid the other school kids and get back home, Sting will be on the bus long before anyone else get's on... I'll have to wait to see how much time we have to beat him up but we have to get out if there before anyone see's us... But before we do we have to threaten, Sting before we go so he won't tell anyone that it was us..." Freed came up with a plan.

All of us stared at him...

"What?" he asked.

"You just came up with all of that without even thinking" I answered.

"I was thinking about a plan since you said that, Sting didn't actually love or like, Lucy" he responded.

"Oh... But that is not a simple plan..." I told him.

"For you it isn't but for me it is" he said.

"If that's what you think then alright" I said back.

"Now is everyone ok with this plan?" he asked.

We we're all ok with this plan even though it was a lot to remember...

"Good now, Ashley I need you to do something for me" he said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"The next time, Sting calls Lucy or if it's the other way around wait for a burst of exhaustion to hit... She'll fall asleep while still on the phone... That's when I want you to take the phone and say something to, Sting... Something that will make him wanna be on the bus to go back home just to get away from him..." he answered.

"I can do that" I said.

"Good now let's get this plan into action" he told everyone.

We all agreed...

* * *

 **Sting point of view**

I was doing my homework in my room because my Mom made me do it...

"I messed up big time... Almost everyone at school hates me now... Even Rogue won't talk to me anymore... He even pretends I'm not here..." I thought.

My Mom wouldn't let me stay home from school because she said school was important and I had brought this on myself... I don't know how on earth she found out about this though... My best guess is that Rogue told her...

"I messed up so bad..." I thought.

After about a minute...

"Sting! Lucy's on the phone!" my Mom called.

"Coming!" I called back.

I put down my homework and went over to my Mom who gave me the phone and walked away...

"Hello?" I asked even though I knew who it was.

"Hi Sting!" she said hi to me.

"Oh hey, Lucy... What's up?" I asked.

"I'm just calling to say I love you a lot, Sting" she started.

Ok I feel awful because Lucy really does love me even though I don't feel the same way...

"And my body really hurts due to these things called muscle pains... But that doesn't change the fact that I love you, Sting... Do you love me?" I asked.

"Uh... Yeah... I do..." I lied.

There was nothing...

"Lucy? Are you there?" I asked.

A few seconds later I heard a voice...

"She fell asleep..."

I paled in fear knowing it was Ashley...

"Do you know who I am?" she asked.

"Y-Yeah..." I stuttered.

"Who am I?" she asked.

"Yo-Your Ashley... Lu-Lucy's cousin..." I stuttered.

"Good and I know who you are, Sting and I know that you don't actually love my cousin..." she said.

"H-How-?" I tried to ask.

"Lisanna told me... And I gotta say... You better watch your back you little fucker because the second you tell her and break her heart when she's lying in a hospital bed with fucking cancer... Guess who's coming after you?" she asked.

"You?" I asked.

"Yeah... So you better watch your back and get your ass home fast when the next field trip comes around because I watch CSI asshole I know how to kill you and make it look like an accident so watch your back because I'm waiting for the moment when I can get you..." she told me.

After that she hung up and I knew I was in big trouble because my Mom had told me to tell, Lucy or else I would be grounded for four months...

* * *

 **Ashley point of view**

After I had hung up on Sting... I called, Freed...

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hey Freed... It's me, Ashley..." I answered.

"Did you threaten him?" he asked.

"Yeah I sent him in your direction" I answered.

"Good... Soon Sting is going to get it..." said Freed.

"Let's get his ass... No one messes with my little cousin and get's away with it..." I told him.

Sting was in for it big time...

* * *

 **Review plz? ^w^**


	15. Chapter 15: Revenge

**Lucy point of view**

A few weeks later I was lying in my hospital bed... Ashley and Mom we're here today...

"Why do I have to wear this thing on my face?" I asked.

I had to wear a plastic mask over my mouth and nose for some reason... I just woke up one morning and there it was...

"Because Lucy the doctor said that while you we're sleeping you started having breathing problems... The plastic mask on your face is supposed to help you breathe... You can't take it off no matter what, alright?" my Mom explained.

"But it feels funny!" I responded.

"Just keep it on, Lucy..." said Ashley.

I made a pouting face...

"Fine..." I pouted.

"What's wrong with you, Ashley? You look like your angry..." said Mom.

"You know why I'm angry" responded Ashley.

Mom waited for a few seconds...

"Oh right... That... Don't get so worked up over it, Ashley... Karma is going to get him..." Mom told her.

"What are you both talking about?" I asked.

"You'll find out later..." Ashley answered my question.

I didn't understand but just stayed quiet after that... My Mom and Ashley talked for a while...

"I'm bored..." I thought.

"Hi Luce!"

"Now I'm not!" I thought.

I looked to see all my friends coming into the room...

"Hi Natsu! Hi Gray! Hi Erza! Hi Mira! Hi Cana! Hi Levy! Hi Wendy! Hi Lisanna! Hi Gajeel! Hi Romeo! Hi Sting! Hi Rogue!" I said hi to all of them.

"What's with the thing on your face, Luce?" asked Natsu.

"She's having breathing problems, Natsu... The mask is helping her..." my Mom answered.

"Oh..." they all understood now.

"Don't worry, Lucy! You look great!" said Gray.

I smiled at that...

"Thanks Gray!" I thanked.

All of us talked after that but everyone seemed to not like, Sting anymore...

"Guys... Why are you all being mean to Sting?" I asked.

"You don't know yet, Bunny Girl?" asked Gajeel.

"Know what?" I asked.

"Sting does-" Mira tried to tell me.

"Stop!" commanded Ashley.

We all looked at Ashley...

"If, Lucy is gonna find out about Sting... I want Sting to tell her..." she said.

Ashley looked at Sting...

"So tell her right now, Sting... Do it..." she commanded.

Sting gulped and looked at me...

"Uh... Lucy? I really hope you won't hate me after I say this..." he told me.

"What is it, Sting?" I asked him.

He waited a few seconds before saying something that broke my heart...

"I don't love you... I only wanted to be your boyfriend so I could be Lisanna's boyfriend when you died..." he answered.

I couldn't speak but my eyes hurt then got wet...

"Look what you did, Sting! You made her cry!" exclaimed Romeo.

Lisanna gave me a big hug...

"Go away! Your a big jerk!" she commanded.

"Lucy I'm-" Sting tried to say.

"Go away right now!" I cried.

Sting waited a second before running out, Rogue was still here though... Ashley got up and started to leave...

"Where are you going, Ashley?" my Mom asked her.

"I have to use the bathroom I'll be back soon" she answered.

Ashley left the hospital room while my friends tried to calm me down...

* * *

 **Ashley point of view**

Once I left the hospital I saw my friends out there...

"How'd it go?" asked Evergreen.

"My cousin is crying right now in her hospital room with her little friends trying to comfort her" I answered.

A few seconds of silence...

"That little fucker is so dead" growled Laxus.

Laxus cracked his knuckles...

"How much time do we have?" asked Freed.

"This field trip is gonna be a short one seeing as school is out in about thirty minutes so I have to say that you guys at least ten minutes" I answered.

Freed pulled out a timer and set it...

"Ok this is gonna go off in ten minutes..." he pointed out.

"Thanks again for doing this guys" I thanked.

"No problem... Now get back to the cheerleader she needs you..." responded Bixlow.

I went back inside the hospital and walked all the way back to the hospital room with a big smirk on my face...

"Revenge is sweet... Even when I'm not the one doing it..." I thought.

* * *

 **Sting point of view**

I sat at the back of the empty school bus...

"Great... Just great... She's crying now... Great job, Sting..." I thought to myself.

I sat there for a few seconds before I heard the school bus doors open...

"Hey kid"

I looked up and saw that four teenagers had just got on the bus...

"Come over here"

"I don't-" I tried to say.

"GET OVER HERE!"

I flinched and went over to them...

"So you like to make dying little girls cry, huh?"

"No I don't!" I denied.

"Good but that doesn't change the fact that you made us very angry by making, Lucy cry"

I paled out of fear because I didn't know what they would do to me...

"You know what's gonna happen to you?"

"N-No..." I answered.

I got punched in the face hard making me fall over...

"Your gonna get your ass beat kid!"

I got kicked and punched so many times by all four of them...

"You little fucker! Your gonna make a dying little girl cry? Just to get together with her best friend when she dies?! Your the lowest of the low you mother fucker!"

It felt like I was being beaten for hours but after a while a beeping sound rang out in the bus...

"Times up... We gotta get out of here before someone sees us..."

"Fine... Listen here though you little shit... If you tell anyone that we we're the ones that did this... We're coming back and your gonna get it much worse, understand?"

"Uh huh..." I answered weakly.

"Good"

They four of them left the bus and I looked at myself... I had bruises everywhere, lots of cuts, they cut off my hair so I was bald, I think they broke my arm, both of my eyes we're doing that thing called swelling, and I was bleeding...

"Owwwwwww... It hurts so much..." I said weakly.

Eventually I couldn't see and I started to go to sleep...

"So... Tired..." I thought.

I went to sleep after that thought...

* * *

 **Sting isn't dead... I think killing him would be going too far...**

 **Anyways...**

 **Review plz? ^w^**


	16. Chapter 16: A Month Later

**Lucy point of view**

About a month later I was sitting in my hospital bed like always...

"Another day in this hospital..." I thought.

I've been sad ever since Sting broke my heart... My friends told me he didn't show up to school for a few days after he broke my heart but when he did... He was bald, had bandaids on, and a cast too... Knowing that didn't make me feel better...

"I really wish this stupid cancer thing would just go away... It hurts so much..." I thought.

My muscle pains have gotten bad so to relieve me from pain I have to take things called pain killers but they only last so long...

"And I seriously can't believe that I'm gonna miss out on the one day a year where all of my family get's together and goes to the hot springs..." I thought.

That day was like our own little holiday that we made up... We went there, had tons of fun until it was time to go to bed, and then went home in the morning...

"This sucks..." I thought.

I sat there in silence until I heard...

"Hey Lucy"

I looked and saw my grandparents along with Ashley coming inside my hospital room...

"Hi guys..." I greeted.

"What's the matter?" asked Grandma Mavis.

"The cancer hurts... Sting broke my heart... And now I'm gonna miss out on hot spring day..." I answered.

"We're not going, Lucy" she told me.

"Why?" I didn't understand.

"It wouldn't be the same if you weren't there" she answered.

"But I don't want you all to miss out on hot spring day just because I can't go!" I exclaimed.

"Lucy it's ok! We'll go when your all better, alright?" she asked.

"Ok..." I answered.

"Actually I don't think, Lucy has to miss out on hot spring day" said Ashley.

"You do realize that, Lucy can't leave this hospital room so she won't get worse, right?" asked Grandpa Zeref.

"I do... That's why I have an idea... We strap an air tank to her back so she can breathe and keep her from doing anything that will get get her sick like wet suit, rubber gloves, and rubber shoes in the hot spring so no germs get on her..." she answered.

"And how exactly do you plan to get these items?" he asked.

"I have my ways... And no these ways do not include stealing!" she answered.

"That's a good plan then, Ashley!" exclaimed Grandma Mavis.

"But this decision is up to your Aunt Layla and Uncle Jude not us..." Grandpa Zeref told Ashley.

Ashley took her phone out of her pocket... After Sting broke my heart I gave it back to her saying I didn't need it anymore...

"Lucy do you wanna go to hot spring day?" she asked.

"I'd like to" I answered.

"Then wait here I'm gonna go call Uncle Jude and Aunt Layla..." she responded.

Ashley left the hospital room leaving me with Grandma Mavis and Grandpa Zeref...

"How are you holding up, Lucy?" asked Grandma Mavis.

"Right now I feel fine..." I answered.

"That's good! Seems you can't gain any weight though because your much skinnier and going to the hot springs may be good to fix your pale skin!" she told me.

"Mavis! Stop pointing out the bad things about your granddaughter!" scolded Grandpa Zeref.

"It's okay Grandpa Zeref... Heart break is much worse than what Grandma Mavis said..." I told him.

"Ok then... Are you in any pain right now?" he asked.

"A bit but it's not that bad" I answered.

"Promise your not lying to me?" he asked.

"I swear I'm not" I answered.

"I believe you" he responded.

After about an hour Ashley came back in the room...

"How'd it go?" asked Grandma Mavis.

"The hot spring trip is back on!" she answered.

"Really? That is very surprising considering how protective a mother, Layla is" said Grandpa Zeref.

"I was surprised too when she said that she was gonna let us have the hot spring trip but I guess I had a good plan" she responded.

"Is Michelle coming?" I asked.

"She'll be able to come to Japan in a week seeing as her family told her that once she was all caught up with her school work she could come to Japan... She just finished her school work about two days ago but her flight doesn't leave until next week..." she answered.

"And dad?" I asked.

"Aunt Layla's gonna try to force him to come to the hot springs" she answered.

"We'll help her out! Right, Zeref?" asked Grandma Mavis.

"Right" he answered.

"Anyway's Lucy look forward to going to the hot spring" said Ashley.

"I will!" I exclaimed.

I was excited to go to the hot springs that I actually forgot about my heart break with Sting...

* * *

 **Review plz? ^w^**


	17. Chapter 17: Hot Spring Day

**Lucy point of view**

A week later all of us we're in the car heading to the hot springs... Dad was here so I was happy about that...

"Is this thing your wearing working, Lucy?" asked Dad.

I had a backpack on inside was an air tank thing that was letting me breathe through my breathing mask...

"It's not as good as the one inside I have at the hospital but it's working really well!" I answered.

"Good, good..." he responded.

"Is Michelle gonna meet us at the hot spring?" I asked.

"That depends on if she's late or not... If she's late she won't be there... If she's on time she'll be there waiting for us..." Dad answered.

"When are we gonna be there?" I asked.

"In a hour, Lucy... Just be patient, ok?" asked Mom.

"Ok" I answered.

"Wanna play rock paper scissors until we get there?" asked Grandma Mavis.

"Sure!" I answered.

Me and Grandma Mavis played rock paper scissors until we got to the hot springs...

"We're here" said Grandpa Zeref.

"Already? Wow... Time flies when your having fun..." said Grandma Mavis.

All of us got out of the car...

"Woo hoo! We're here!" I cheered.

"Looks like Michelle is late..." sighed Ashley.

"Let's just go to our rooms and unpack" said Mom.

We all did that... All of us had rooms meant for two people... Mom and Dad we're together, Grandma Mavis and Grandpa Zeref we're together, and me and Ashley we're together...

"You'll let me know if it's getting harder to breathe, right?" she asked.

"Uh huh... Why?" I asked.

"Because if you tell me that it's getting harder to breathe I know to switch out your air tank" she answered.

"Wait... You brought another air tank?" I asked.

"Of course I did... I managed to fit two air tanks inside of my suit case just in case of an emergency..." she answered.

"Oh... Well thanks, Ashley!" I thanked.

"No problem after all you know I'd do anything for my little cousin" she responded.

She got done unpacking everything...

"Ok ready to head to the hot springs?" she asked.

"Uh huh!" I answered.

"But first go get changed" she commanded.

"Into what?" I asked.

She gave me some clothes...

"Into these" she answered.

"Uh... Ok?" I didn't really understand.

Ashley turned around and I tried to get changed...

"Need help?" she asked after a while.

"Yeah" I answered.

She turned around and helped me get changed into the clothes she gave me...

"Why do I have to wear this?" I asked.

I was now wearing a wet suit, rubber gloves, and some kind of rubber socks...

"To give you a better chance of not getting sick" she answered. "Now let's go"

I followed Ashley to the hot springs...

"Ashley can I dive in?" I asked.

"Yeah sure just don't lose your wig or take your breathing mask off" she answered.

"I won't" I responded.

I dove into the hot spring creating a big splash and I swam around because of my size I was able to swim completely underwater...

"I can breathe underwater! Yay!" I thought.

I swam for a while before I bumped into someone's legs by accident...

"Oops!" I thought.

I poked my head out of the water...

"Sorry!" I apologised.

"It's ok"

I got a good look at the person...

"Michelle?" I asked.

"How do you know my name, little girl?" she asked back.

"Michelle! It's me! Lucy!" I answered.

"But... Your hair..." she told me.

I took off my wig...

"I lost my hair and my friends gave me their hair" I explained.

"Aw! That's so sweet! Can I hug you?" she asked.

I put on my hair...

"You don't have to ask for permission to hug me, Michelle! Just do it!" I answered.

She quickly picked me up and hugged me tightly...

"I'm so sorry I didn't get here sooner!" she apologised.

I hugged her back and realized...

"Is it getting hard to breathe or is it just me?" I thought.

"But my parents wouldn't let me go!" she continued.

"It is getting hard to breathe! Uh oh!" I thought.

"All because I had to catch up on my school work!" she continued.

"It's Michelle! She's crushing the tube that connects the air tank thing to my breathing mask!" I thought.

"I worked as fast as I could but it felt like my hands we're gonna fall off so I relaxed for two days so my hands would feel better but then there was more school work when I was done relaxing!" she continued.

I tried to get away from her hug but couldn't and she didn't notice I was trying to get away...

"Michelle! Let go!" I thought.

"And when I got here I saw you all weren't here yet so I went inside to relax without you all!" she continued.

"I can't breathe... I'm done for..." I thought.

"I'm just so sorry that I wasn't here to see you sooner!" she told me.

I couldn't breathe but I heard fast splashes coming towards us... I was ripped out of Michelle's arms...

"Geez Michelle! About time you showed up but seriously don't hug so tight!" exclaimed Ashley.

I was breathing heavily as air flooded into the mask...

"Why?" she asked.

"Because this mask that, Lucy is wearing is helping her breathe! You we're crushing the tube that gives her air!" answered Ashley.

"I almost killed, Lucy?" she asked.

"Yeah! If I hadn't taken her from you! You would of been the cause of death not her cancer!" answered Ashley.

"I'm so sorry, Lucy!" she apologised.

"It's... Ok... Just... No... More... Hugs... Please..." I said between breaths.

"No more hugs! Got it!" she said.

"Anyways Michelle when did you get here?" asked Ashley.

"I got here first... I just didn't see you when I got here so I went to go relax for a little bit but that ended up as a long while..." she answered.

"You we're actually on time? That's a first... But seriously? You lost track of time while relaxing?" asked Ashley.

"Yeah" she answered.

Ashley just sighed...

"Wow... Just wow..." she sighed.

Ashley put me down...

"I swear your such an idiot, Michelle" said Ashley.

Affer a while of listening to them talk to each other I began to wander off...

"I'm gonna go find something fun to do" I thought. "Listening to Michelle and Ashley talk isn't fun"

I left the hot springs and wandered around until I came across a room...

"Grandma Mavis? Grandpa Zeref? What are you two doing?" I asked.

They stopped what they we're doing...

"Your Grandmother talked me into playing ping pong with her... Even though I really don't want to..." answered Grandpa Zeref.

"Oh come on, Zeref! I know you love playing ping pong with me!" exclaimed Grandma Mavis.

"I'd much rather be reading right now" he responded.

"I can take your place Grandpa Zeref!" I told him.

"Thank you" he thanked.

He gave me the paddle and left the room to go read...

"Do you even know how to play ping pong?" she asked.

I went to where Grandpa Zeref was standing...

"Just hit the ball with the paddle thing, right?" I asked back.

"Right! Now let's play!" she answered.

We played ping pong but I was bad at this because of my height...

"I can't see where the ball is coming from!" I thought.

From time to time I was able to hit the ball from pure luck but after that Grandma Mavis would hit it and I'd miss...

"This is so hopeless!" I thought.

After a few minutes...

"Well this isn't fair..."

I looked to see my Dad standing in the doorway of the room...

"Hi Dad!" I said hi.

"Hello Lucy... Don't you think this game is unfair because you can't see where the ball is?" he asked.

"Uh huh" I answered.

"Then let me help" he told me.

He came over and stood behind me...

"What are you doing?" I asked.

Instead of answering he slipped his hands under my arms and lifted me up...

"Is this better?" he asked.

"Yeah! Thanks Dad!" I thanked him.

"Your welcome now let's beat Grandma Mavis in ping pong" he told me.

"Good luck with that!" she wished us luck.

We played ping pong and in the end I- I mean me and Dad won...

"Yay!" I cheered.

"Great job you two!" exclaimed Grandma Mavis.

"You two? But I didn't do anything..." Dad told her.

"Your holding her up, Jude! If you weren't she would of lost this! In my book you deserve a great job!" she responded.

"I swear... I will never understand you..." he sighed.

Dad put me down...

"Thanks for holding me up, Dad!" I thanked him.

"Your welcome, Lucy" he said back.

Dad left after that...

* * *

At the end of the day all of us had gone to eat dinner...

"This is so stupid..." I thought.

While everyone else was eating I was staring at my food...

"If I take off my breathing mask to eat I won't be able to breathe but if I keep it on I can't eat" I thought.

I kept staring...

"This is so freaking stupid that I can't eat!" I thought.

Dad noticed...

"Is everything ok, Lucy?" he asked.

"I can't eat with my breathing mask on and I can't take it off because then I can't breathe" I answered.

He was silent for a few seconds before he spoke again...

"Take a deep breath, Lucy" he commanded.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just do it" he answered.

I took a deep breath...

"Now don't breathe I don't want you breathing in any germs" he told me.

I held my breath and he pulled my breathing mask away from my face...

"What is he doing?" I thought.

He put some food inside of my breathing mask and put it back over my mouth and nose...

"There you go... That should help..." he told me.

"What is this supposed to do?" I asked.

"Since you can't eat without taking your breathing mask off and if you do you can't breathe... I decided to help you out by using your breathing mask as a makeshift feeding bag..." he answered.

"Thanks Dad!" I thanked.

"Your welcome" he said back.

I ate like this and after dinner we we're heading back to the place we we're staying...

"Hey Dad?" I asked.

"What is it?" he asked back.

"I'm glad you decided to come to hot spring day with us" I answered.

He smiled at me...

"I'm glad I came too, Lucy" he said.

* * *

 **Review plz? ^w^**


	18. Chapter 18: Rainy Day

**Lucy point of view**

It was another month later... Things have gotten much worse...

"It hurts..." I thought.

Cancer hurts a lot more now I can still feel the pain a bit when I get a pain killer... Even though I'm wearing a breathing mask it's hard to breathe and I can't breathe sometimes...

"It's hard to breathe..." I thought.

I'm not allowed to sit up on my own and I have something connected to my arm now... Mom calls it an IV...

"It's a rainy day too so there's no sun to brighten up my day..." I thought.

I think Grandma Mavis knows something that I don't because she's been really sad when she comes to visit me... I try to cheer her up but it doesn't work... I hope she'll cheer up soon...

"This just sucks..." I thought.

"Lucy?"

I turned my head and saw Ashley and Michelle coming inside... They weren't wet from the rain... Guess they took the bus instead of walking...

"Hi..." I greeted weakly.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Bad... I feel really bad..." I answered weakly.

"Don't worry, Lucy... Your gonna be just fine..." she told me.

"Good... I wanna go home... I miss home, I miss my friends, I even miss school..." I responded weakly.

"Who are you and what have you done with my cousin?" she joked.

That made me giggle but it turned into a cough...

"How are you doing Aunt Layla?" asked Michelle.

Mom has been staying here with me for the past week and she doesn't wanna leave...

"I'm tired but I'd rather sleep in an uncomftorable hospital chair than go home and leave my baby alone in a hospital room..." she answered.

"But Aunt Layla... Your exhausted and it's unhealthy for you to just stay so tired..." Michelle told her.

"I don't care, Michelle... Now if you'll excuse... I'm going to take a nap... Would you two please keep, Lucy company?" she asked.

"Of course" answered Michelle.

"There's no reason for me not to keep, Lucy company" answered Ashley.

"Thank you" Mom thanked.

Mom shut her eyes and took a nap... Ashley sat on the edge of my bed while Michelle sat down in the other chair...

"How bad does it hurt?" asked Ashley. "Your cancer I mean..."

"It really hurts when I don't have those things called pain killers but when I do it doesn't hurt that much..." I answered weakly.

"The pain will be gone soon, Lucy... Just hang on, ok?" asked Michelle.

"Ok" I answered weakly.

After a few seconds...

"You know, Lucy... I remember meeting you for the first time..." said Ashley.

"You do?" I asked weakly.

"Yeah... You we're only a baby back then... My family had brought me to visit your family... I asked your Mom if I could hold you and you just snuggled up to me..." she answered.

"I did that?" I asked weakly.

"You sure did... You liked me a lot even though we had never met before..." she answered.

"You we're my cousin... I liked you even though I didn't know who you we're..." I responded weakly.

"I swear if I could of known that you would have ended up here... Lying in a hospital bed with cancer... I probably would have freaked out big time..." she said.

"That sounds like you... How did you meet me, Michelle?" I asked weakly.

"You we're a toddler when I met you... I layed down on the floor to play with you... You ended up deciding to play with my hair instead... Which was more like pulling now that I think about it..." she answered.

"I'm sorry I pulled your hair" I apologized weakly.

"It's ok, Lucy... You we're just a toddler... You didn't know any better..." she told me.

"I didn't?" I asked weakly.

"Lucy... You we're a toddler... Back then the only thing you could say was 'Mommy'..." answered Ashley.

"Oh... Hey guys? Where are Grandma Mavis and Grandpa Zeref?" I asked weakly.

Both of them looked each other...

"You know where they are, Michelle?" asked Ashley.

"I thought you knew... But I do know that Grandpa Zeref went looking for Grandma Mavis..." answered Michelle.

"Wonder what their doing right now..." wondered Ashley.

* * *

 **Nobody point of view**

In a bar across town... There's a lady sitting on a stool crying as she tries to drink her sorrows away... After a few minutes a man comes inside the bar and sits next to the lady...

"There you are, Mavis... Why on earth are you here?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, Zeref! I really am!" she apologized.

"Sorry for what?" he asked.

"I was wrong! So very wrong!" she answered.

"Ok... What's wrong, Mavis?" he asked.

Mavis made a motion for him to come closer... Zeref lowered his head so Mavis could tell him... Mavis whispered something into Zeref's ear that made his eyes widen...

"Oh my goodness..." he said.

Zeref lifted his head up away from Mavis and pulled out a phone calling someone... Mavis passed out from drinking while Zeref was calling the person he needed to call...

"Come on... Pick up... This is really important..." he commanded.

After a few seconds the call went to voicemail...

"Dammit... That stupid son in law of mine has to pick the worst time to not pick up his phone..." he swore.

He felt Mavis's unconcious body leaning against his own...

"I'll get, Mavis back home before trying to call again... This is not the place to talk about that certain subject on the phone..." I thought.

Zeref put the phone away and picked up, Mavis leaving the bar and heading to his car...

* * *

 **Lucy point of view**

After about thirty minutes of talking to Ashley and Michelle...

"Hello girls"

We all looked to see Dad coming inside the hospital room...

"Hi..." I greeted him weakly.

"How are you feeling, Lucy?" asked Dad.

"Bad..." I answered weakly.

"I see..." he responded.

Mom woke up from her nap and yawned...

"Thanks for keeping, Lucy company girls... And hello Jude... When did you get here?" she asked.

"Just now... Layla don't you think you should go sleep in a real bed? Just to feel less exhausted?" he asked.

"No... I'm not leaving my baby here alone..." she answered.

"Layla it's just to sleep and rest up... The second you wake up you can come back to, Lucy..." he told her.

"It's still a no" she responded.

"Either you go get some rest, Aunt Layla or I will knock you out and drag you back home so you'll get some sleep" Ashley told her.

Mom waited for a few seconds...

"Ugh... Fine... Let's go so I can go get some rest..." she sighed.

Mom got up from her chair...

"Can I have a kiss goodbye?" I asked weakly.

"Of course you can" she answered.

She came over to me, leaned down, and kissed my forehead...

"I'll be back as soon as I wake up from sleeping, ok?" she asked.

"Ok" I answered weakly.

"We will too... Right, Michelle?" asked Ashley.

"Right... I wanna spend as much time as I can with, Lucy..." answered Michelle.

I smiled...

"Come on everyone time to go before the rain get's any worse..." he told them.

They all began to leave...

"Bye, Lucy... Have a nice night..." he said goodbye.

"I'll try to" I said back.

They all left and I went to sleep...

* * *

It was dark in my hospital room when I woke up...

"Oh no..." I thought.

I didn't wake up normally though...

"This isn't good!" I thought.

I couldn't breathe but my breathing mask was still on...

"Help... Someone..." I tried to call for help.

I was scared and no one was around...

"Someone please! Please help!" I tried to call for help.

No one was coming and my lungs felt like they we're on fire...

"Help! I need help! I can't breathe!" I tried to call for help.

I started to see everything I had done...

"Grandma Mavis! Grandpa Zeref!" I began to call for my family.

I could see everything... From the very first time I opened my eyes to right now...

"Ashley! Michelle!" I tried to call for my family to help.

It was all passing me by very quickly like a movie set to fast forwards...

"Dad!" I tried to call for my family to help.

I began to get very dizzy and my vision got blurry but with one final yell...

"MOMMY!" I screamed.

Nothing happened... I couldn't stay awake any longer... My eyes closed again...

* * *

 **Next chapter might not be out on time because it might be long... and yes I know that I'm an evil writer for this... What can I say? Calm before the storm... The hot spring day was calm... And this chapter is the storm...**

 **Anyways..**

 **Review plz?**


	19. Ending

**Layla's POV**

* * *

 _"MOMMY!"_

I shot up in my bed when a scream rang out in my head...

"Lucy's voice... She's calling for me... Something's wrong!" I thought.

I looked to my side and put my hand on Jude's shoulder...

"Jude wake up!" I commanded.

Jude began to wake up...

"Ugh... What is it, Layla?" he asked tiredly.

"Jude something's wrong with, Lucy. We have to get to the hospital right now" I answered.

"Calm down, Layla... Lucy is fine... You probably just had a nightmare..." he told me tiredly.

"No my mother senses are tingling... Something is definietly wrong... Now you can either tell me where you put the car keys or get up and get to the hospital..." I told him.

A few seconds of silence...

"Make a decision, Jude!" I barked.

"I'm getting up..." he made a decision.

"No time to get dressed let's just go right now! I need to know if my baby's ok!" I told him.

"Ok, ok" he responded.

I jumped out of bed while Jude just sluggishly got out of bed... Probably because he was tired...

"I'm driving by the way!" I announced.

"Please no... When your worried you always end up driving like a mad woman..." he responded.

"I don't care! Now get the freaking car keys and meet me in the car!" I commanded.

I ran out of the house and got in the drivers seat of the car...

"Hurry Jude!" I thought.

Jude came out of the house a minute later with the keys he got in the passengers seat, buckled up, and gave the keys to me...

"Try not to get us killed please" he pleaded.

"Just hang onto something and shut up!" I commanded.

I started up the car and sped away from the house to the hospital...

"Layla! Your going to get us killed! Slow down!" exclaimed Jude.

"No!" I said.

After so many close calls and probably so many driving tickets I finally made it to the hospital...

"We're here! Come on, Jude!" I commanded.

I jumped out of the car and sprinted inside with Jude trying to keep up with me...

"Excuse me! Mr and Mrs Heartfilia! Please wait!" a nurse tried to get us to stop.

I didn't stop but Jude did...

"Please be ok, Lucy!" I mentally pleaded.

After a while I saw Lucy's hospital room...

"Lucy!" I called.

I rushed into the room expecting to see my little girl in that hospital bed just sleeping or waiting for someone to come in... But I didn't see what I was expecting to see...

"Where's my baby?" I asked no one.

She wasn't in here...

"Where the heck is my baby?!" I asked no one but louder.

After a while a hand came down on my shoulder causing me to turn around...

"What?!" I snapped on edge because I didn't know where my baby was.

Jude was behind me... He was on the verge of tears... I was extremely worried now...

"Layla..." he said my name.

"Jude... Do you know where, Lucy is?" I asked.

"Yes... She's not here anymore..." he answered.

That caused my eyes to widen to the size of plates...

"Please tell me you mean she was moved to another hospital" I pleaded.

"I wish I did... The nurse told me that, Lucy stopped breathing in the middle of the night and by the time someone got to her... She was gone and they couldn't bring her back..." he told me.

My eyes began to sting as they filled up with tears...

"No, no... Please no..." I pleaded.

"I can't believe it either, Layla... Lucy is dead..." he told me.

I began to cry... This was just so awful... I couldn't believe it...

"Oh my goodness... Just oh my goodness..." I cried.

Jude brought me into a hug to comfort me and I just cried and cried... My baby had died when she was only six years old...

* * *

 **Ashley's POV**

* * *

When morning came... I had gotten dressed and I began to head downstairs with Michelle...

"It's really strange that Aunt Layla just burst into tears when we told her that we we're going to go visit, Lucy... Wouldn't you agree?" she asked me.

"Yeah... What's up with her? I thought she would of been at the hospital before we even woke up..." I answered.

"Me too..." she responded.

Once we got downstairs...

"We're heading to the hospital! We'll get breakfast on the way there!" I called.

"Wait!" Uncle Jude called.

"What do you want Uncle Jude?" I asked.

"Can you both come to the living room? I need to tell you something" he said.

We both headed to the living room... Uncle Jude was sitting in a chair... It looked like he had been crying...

"What is it Uncle Jude?" asked Michelle.

"You might wanna be sitting down for this" he answered.

We didn't really didn't understand what could be so bad but we sat down anyways...

"Ok we're sitting down... What's the matter?" I asked.

He hesitated for a few seconds before telling us both something that made our eyes widen and our jaws drop...

"Lucy's gone..." he told us.

"Y-You mean like she's at another hospital, right?" asked Michelle.

"No... She's dead..." he answered.

Michelle fainted from the shock of learning that her cousin was dead... I however had a different reaction... I shot up from where I was sitting...

"Your a liar! A fucking liar!" I yelled.

I didn't even wait for him to say something back I just ran out of the house not even bothering to close the front door...

"She can't be dead! I told her that she was gonna be fucking fine and I meant it!" I told myself.

I was sprinting down the street not really paying attention to where I was going... I just knew I was heading towards the hospital...

"I bet if I go to the hospital and to her room! She's gonna be right there! Uncle Jude is just a liar!" I told myself.

As I was running memories passed through my head... Each one was a memory of me and her together before she was diagnosed with cancer...

"Stop showing me this stuff brain! She isn't dead!" I thought.

When I finally made it to the hospital I sprinted to Lucy's hospital room...

"Lucy!" I exclaimed.

It was then harsh cold reality hit me like a hard slap across the face...

"Oh... Your really gone..." I said sadly.

* * *

 **Mavis's POV**

* * *

It was the day after we had gotten word that Lucy had died... I had shut myself inside of Lucy's old room...

"Mavis! Time to come out!" called Zeref as he knocked on the door.

I locked the door so Zeref couldn't come inside...

"Listen I know your grieving! We all are! But you can't stay locked in her room forever! You have to come out!" he called.

"Go away, Zeref!" I commanded.

I could hear him sigh...

"Alright but remember that I'm here for you if you need me" he sighed.

He left me alone and I just sat in this room alone...

"It was too soon... Just way too soon for you to go..." I thought.

I sat in there for a while before I noticed something I had failed to notice before...

"Huh? What's this?" I wondered.

I went over to Lucy's desk where she used to do all of her homework... Lying on the desk was a picture...

"A picture?" I thought.

I picked it up and saw that it was a picture of me, Zeref, and Lucy... Lucy was a baby and happily clinging to me as I hugged her looking like I was squealing about something that probably had to do with her... Zeref was the only taking the picture seeing as one of his arms we're outstretched holding the camera in his hand... He was actually smiling in this picture...

"I remember when this was taken... She was still just a tiny little baby and we had just met... She hardly had any hair but it was growing... And I called her baldie as a teasing thing... She actually started crying and I did everything I could to make her stop... Eventually I started fake crying to see if that would work... She stopped crying immediately and tried to make me stop by making funny faces..." I remembered the past.

I realized something...

"Wait... Lucy wouldn't want me to cry... She likes it much better when people are happy..." I thought.

I tried to smile...

"I'll smile for you, Lucy! I'll try my best not to cry!" I thought.

I fought back all of my tears and just smiled...

"Now to go cheer up Zeref!" I thought.

I left Lucy's room and went to the living room where Zeref was... I sat down next to him...

"Why are you smiling?" he asked when he noticed me.

"Because Lucy doesn't want us to cry!" I answered.

"How'd you come to that conclusion?" he asked.

I handed him the picture and he looked at it...

"Remember the day this was taken?" I asked him.

"Yes... I do..." he answered. "Why?"

"Remember what she did when she did when I started fake crying?" I asked.

"She stopped crying and tried to cheer you up by making funny faces" he answered.

"Exactly! Plus she always liked it better when people we're happy! So let's make her happy instead of sad!" I told him.

He was quiet for a few seconds as if trying to figure out if what I said was right or not...

"I guess your right, Mavis... I'll try to smile for, Lucy..." he said.

He tried to fight back the feeling of sadness and smile...

"You can do it, Zeref" I encouraged him.

He managed to do it...

"Good job! I'm very sure that Lucy feels happier now that we're both smiling!" I said.

"I hope so..." he responded.

I hoped that she was happy too...

* * *

 **Makarov's POV**

* * *

It's been very cloudy for a few days... All of my students are acting very strange... Their just all huddled up together in one spot not talking...

"That's very strange... What are they doing?" I thought.

After a few seconds of waiting and watching them...

"I better go find out" I thought.

I left my teacher's desk and went over to them...

"Kids... What are you doing?" I asked them.

"We're drawing pictures for, Lucy" answered Cana.

"Aw that's sweet of you all to do... Are you going to give them to her after school?" I asked.

"No" answered Mira.

That confused me...

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because she isn't there anymore" answered Gray.

"Where did she go?" I asked.

"Heaven" ansered Levy.

"How do you know she went to heaven? Couldn't she of just been moved to a different hospital?" I asked.

"We went to her house... Her Dad told us that she went to Heaven..." answered Romeo.

"We're drawing these pictures to put by her rock so she'll have them forever..." Natsu told us.

"Well everyone... Just know that, Lucy is in a much better place now..." I told them.

"We know..." said Lisanna.

I went back to my desk after saying that... It was very hard to believe that Lucy was dead...

* * *

 **Laxus's POV**

* * *

I don't know why but strangely enough, Ashley has been lashing out at everyone lately... Even us...

"I have got to find out what's going on" I thought.

I began to head over to her...

"Even if she does lash out at me..." I thought.

I made it over to her...

"Hey Blondie" I greeted.

"What do you want, Laxus?" she asked.

"I wanna know why your angry at everything" I answered.

"That's none of your fucking beeswax" she swore.

"Just tell me Blondie... Get that shit off your chest..." I commanded.

"I will... But not to you..." she told me. "So fuck off..."

Ashley began to walk away from me...

"By the way what happened to your cousin?" I asked.

She stopped...

"Excuse me?" she asked back.

"I'm pretty sure you heard me..." I answered.

She turned around to face me...

"Your right I did hear you but you wanna know what happened to my cousin? Huh?" she asked.

"Yeah" I answered.

"She's fucking dead... She stopped breathing and couldn't be brought back..." she told me.

"Holy shit... She's actually dead?" I asked.

"I just told you that you fucking idiot!" she swore.

"Wait a second... That's why your so angry isn't it? Because your cousin died..." I said.

"Shut up! I'm not angry about it!" she responded.

"You are... Your just going through the stages of grief... Guess your going through anger right now..." I guessed.

"You don't know shit!" she swore at me.

I just began to walk past her to go do something else but as I passed her I told her something...

"If you need a shoulder to cry on or some shit like that... Come find me... I'm here for ya..." I told her.

When I fully passed her I could of sworn I heard her mutter a small "thanks"...

* * *

 **Nobody's POV**

* * *

A week later it was the day of the funeral...

Friends, and family we're there and paying their respects to, Lucy...

Everyone was dressed in black and no other color besides black... Ashley even went so far as to dye her hair black...

The gravestone had flowers all around it along with the pictures that Lucy's friends had drawn for her...

Lisanna was putting down some flowers she had plucked out of the ground to give, Lucy more flowers when she saw someone...

"Hey... Your that kid from Sabertooth Room... Rogue, right?" she asked.

"Yes I am..." he answered.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I felt like I should come and pay my respects even though I didn't know her... I actually dragged that idiot here too so he could face the music..." he answered.

"Really? Where is she?" she asked.

Rogue pointed at a tree a ways away from where everything was happening...

"He's over there hiding behind that tree so no one will see him..." he answered.

"He shouldn't of come here in the first place... He broke Lucy's heart... He's a big fat jerk..." she told him.

"He can leave whenever he wants that's what I told him but he hasn't gone anywhere yet" he responded.

"He should leave now... Wait... You brought flowers?" she asked.

Rogue was holding two flowers in his hand... One was white the other was black...

"Yeah... Mind if I put them down?" he asked.

"I'm not stopping you..." she answered.

Rogue put his two flowers down with the others...

"I think we could have been friends if I would have known her as long as you had, Lisanna" he said.

"I think you could have too... You seem like a really nice person even though you do come from, Sabertooth Room..." she responded.

"Thanks" he thanked her.

"No problem... It's the truth..." she told him.

After a few seconds of silence...

"Hey Rogue?" she asked.

"What?" he asked back.

"I miss her so much" she answered.

"Do you need a hug?" he asked.

"I'd like one" she answered.

Rogue extended his arms to her telling her to give him a hug which she did...

"Thanks" she thanked.

"Your welcome" he responded.

A while into the hug the good times Lisanna and Lucy had together flowed into her head and made her cry... Rogue's response? Just let her cry and keep hugging her so she probably feels a little bit better...

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

* * *

"Open your eyes"

I heard a voice and I did as I was told... I opened my eyes...

When I opened them I was looking down at a bunch of people dressed in black... I knew what this was...

It was one of those things called a funeral... This one was for me...

I could see everyone I knew down there and even Sting who was hiding behind a tree...

Everyone's crying... I know why their crying... It's because I died...

But I'm in Heaven now... Here nothing can hurt me... Why are they sad that I'm in a place where nothing can hurt me?

It's probably because their never gonna see me again...

I won't be there to play fight with my friends, give my family hugs, talk to them, or do anything that I used to do for them... I won't even be there for them to see... But I'll see them...

I'll watch over them from heaven and give them all the biggest tightest hug I can when they finally get here...

And I know that when they get here they'll be happy to see me too...

Hey Ashley... I know you can't hear me... But why did you dye your hair? You didn't have to do that... I liked it better when it was blonde like mine... Plus I wish I would have found out your real name... I'm very curious... Will you tell me when you get up here?

Grandma Mavis and Grandpa Zeref you may be smiling on the outside but I can tell your sad on the inside... Don't have fake emotions... Let out your real ones... It's ok to cry... I won't be upset or unhappy...

Mom I wish I could give you a big hug or make funny faces for you so I could cheer you up and make you smile... But since I can't I'll say it again... It's ok to cry...

Dad I'm gonna miss you... You we're really busy during my life but let's make up for lost tine in heaven, ok? There we can play and play until all that lost time is made up...

Michelle... I know you can't believe what's happening right before your eyes but if your going to faint... Just faint... I don't mind if you faint from shock... Hey! Did you hear me?! Oh wait... No you didn't you just fainted on your own...

Friends let's play fight just like old times when you get up here, ok? Plus let's watch Fairy Tail together too! It was over at the worst possible time for it to go off... But I'll wait for you all so we can watch it together!

Teacher... I'm not looking forwards to all that school work I'll have to make up when you get here but I'll still be really happy to see you!

Laxus, Freed, Bixlow, and Evergreen... Can you please keep my cousin out of trouble? I'd really, REALLY appreciate it if you did... Also Laxus do you like my cousin? If you do just kiss her already!

Sting don't think I don't see you behind that tree over there... I was really sad about you did... But I'm not anymore... I forgive you for everything but please stay away from Lisanna... I like that Rogue is hugging her! I think I support this!

Anyways I think I've said everything I can...

I think it's time for me to go back to heaven now...

Goodbye everyone!

Oh and Mommy?

I don't need help anymore...

Because...

I can breathe again...

Also Mommy please don't ever forget these three words that apply to everyone in our family and all of my friends too...

The words are...

 _I Love You_

* * *

 **I started writing this at six pm... It's one twenty am right now... If that says something about my writing speed I don't know what does... But thank you to all the people who read and reviewed this story you gave me the encouragement to keep going because I know you wanted more! Thank you all very much! And one last time for this story!**

 **Review plz?**


End file.
